A Cinderella Without The Glass Slipper
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: After a Halloween party with Geoff, Duncan meets a certain beautiful brunette girl, however, he fails to obtain her name or even ask her if she goes to his school. "Am I gonna have to start passing around a shoe to find out who she is?" -DxC
1. I Met Cinderella

**AN: I know, I shouldn't try starting a new story until I finish the old ones, but this idea wouldn't stop bouncing around in my mind! At 2:30 in the morning, no less. Depends how popular this story becomes, I may or may not continue it. We'll see what happens. Just gonna take it slowwww. This chapter is going to the longest I've ever written, because I wanted to get a lot out, to give you a taste of what the story will be like. Next chapters, if I write them, probably won't be as long. Well, read away. Oh, and there may be just a couple hints of DxG in this first chapter. Just a little.

* * *

**In my books, Halloween was the best time of the year. It enabled you to scare the crap out of each other, and steal children's candy as you walked past them. Also, dressing up was extremely fun, as me and my friends always tried to out-do ourselves with the most gruesome costumes imaginable. This year, however, Geoff and I had different plans.

"This party's gonna kick butt, Man! And they're giving our free candy, woo!" Geoff exclaimed in excitement and I snorted. Yeah, as if Geoff needed anymore sugar. He was hyped up enough as it was.

This year, some kids our age from different schools volunteered to set up this big Halloween party in a park outside of town, and everyone seemed to have high expectations for it. Even I was pretty excited. It was free for admission, however, things like food and stuff cost cash. All the profits would be donated to some charity, or whatever. So me and Geoff planned to eat, later. You know, help the cause, and all that shit.

Once we finally arrived to the large, open park, me and Geoff wore equally awed expressions. It was nearing nine PM, and clouds blocked the stars and moon, leaving everything dark. However, the park was decked out with tiki-torches shaped like freaky pumpkins, all with different faces. All the other decorations that littered the ground didn't even look like any cheap Styrofoam pieces of crap you could get anywhere, they were hardcore; even by my standards.

"_Dude!_ This is wicked!" Geoffy crowed, pointing ecstatically to what looked like a replica of a ginormous gum-ball machine. Apparently, you had to guess how much candy was inside, and whoever was closest actually got to keep it all.

"Holy fuck... that's like... three years worth of candy." However, my statement fell upon deaf ears, as Geoff made a beeline toward it, to fill out a card.

I noticed some elementary school kids hanging around with their Parents, and a toddler of theirs seemed to be staring at me. I grinned at her, and she hid behind her Ma's leg. Even the older girl and boy with the Parents, seemed scared of me. As they should. I looked pretty damn awesome, if I do say so myself. I dressed up as the Grim Reaper. Complete with actual scythe, -which, even though made from metal, wasn't at all sharp- that I lathered up in some real high quality fake blood. I think I could scare the crap out of Grim himself. Hell, even Geoff looked pretty amazing this year. Although his happy-go-lucky personality seemed to ruin the dark look of his serial-killer-esq outfit. Still, the outfit it's self was impressive. Her wore a simple white button down shirt, but it was ripped and covered in the same, very real, looking blood I used. A black pair of cargo pants were on the bottom, and he had on some combat boots. Completing the outfit, was a real chainsaw he kept strapped around his back, and a hockey mask currently resting on the top of his head, to replace his usual cowboy hat.

My blond best friend, since first grade, rushed back over me, looking like he was going to explode from pure joy. "I totally nailed it! I can feel it!"

I laughed lightly, slapping a hand onto his shoulder. "Bro, chills. It would be good if you _didn't_ give yourself a heart attack before they announce the winner."

He nodded, though still sported a wide Cheshire Cat-like, smile.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks!" Two annoyingly bubbly girls, dressed up as some fairies passed me and my bud, the skinnier, tanned one, nodded her head at the chubbier, matching pig-tail wearing girl.

"I know! That haunted house was like _so_ scary! It totally reminded me of the time when-" I was quick to tune them out once the words, 'haunted house' was mentioned.

"We have to go check it out." I said quickly, turning my head back to the party-animal, who was blatantly starring at a blond girl from our school. Oh, right, Bridgette. Jeez, dude's had a crush on her for as long as I can remember. I had to admit though, she looked pretty damn good, tonight. Hair down, sweeping over her shoulders, with glitter eye shadow that caught off the orange lanterns that were strung around the places where no tiki-torches were lit. A ocean blue ballgown seemed to hang in all the right places, with a little tiara perched onto her head. She really did look like a Princess.

"Geoff, close your mouth." I teased lightly, elbowing him in the side to get him to snap out of his trance. "Just go talk to her."

"Oh, um, nah. I can do that later, Bra. Let's go check out that haunted house, first. Then maybe get a bite to eat. I hear they're serving up some really amazing grub tonight." I shrugged in response. If he wanted to stall _another _six years, then fine. I wasn't going to force him to talk to the chick. Even though it was so painfully obvious they had the hots for each other.

"Haunted house it is. Let's go."

* * *

Once inside the place, I felt a little disappointed. It had cost two dollars each for us to get in, and really, people jumping out at me really wasn't that scary. Geoff however, screamed like a freaking _girl _when someone laying on the floor reached out and grab his leg. Good for blackmail material, down the road, if the need to use it ever submerges. Plus, it made me laugh my ass off.

After we exited the laughing-stock of a haunted house, we decided to go grab something to eat at the little café they had set up.

Upon entering the brightly lit building, we noticed just how busy it was. And how most of the customers were male.

After standing in the doorway for a minute, Geoff and I watched as a girl with long blond hair, baby blue eyes, and a huge rack, run past us in a slutty nurses uniform. I bet this place was making a lot of money.

"Hey, can we be seated, here?" I shouted out, and some of the waitresses glared in my direction, before a pale-skinned, smoking, girl dressed as a Witch, walked up to us both.

"Jeez, can't you read?" She gabbed a pointed finger at a sign on the wall that clearly stated, _'Seat yourselves.'_

"Sorry, Sunshine. Guess I was distracted." I made a point to stare at the blond I recognized as Lindsay from my Social Studies class. A total babe, but dumb as a brick. And after glancing back at the glaring Witch, I recognized her, as well. "_Oh._ Hey, Gwen."

She smiled lightly, tipping her witches hat at us both in a very Geoff-like manner. The blond chuckled, and playfully tipped his hockey mask to her as well, even though it just wasn't the same, as it was with his actual cowboy hat. It was no wonder I hadn't noticed it was her, sooner. The hat effectively covered most of her teal-dyed hair, and she had one of those fake Witches noses on, that were long and crooked.

Geoff said he'd go grab us a table while I talked to Gwen for a minute, to which I appreciated. It had been a while since I'd seen her. We didn't have any classes together this year, which really, I had been sorta thankful for. Then, about three months ago, her Parents transferred her to another school across town, saying it had a better art program for her, or something. I didn't buy that for a second. It was to get her away from _me._ Us not in classes together apparently hadn't been enough for her Ma and Dad. You see, me and Gwen dated a year prior to this one, and our break-up wasn't very pretty. I was glad to see how good she looked, and that she didn't seem to hate my guts.

"So what brings you here?" She asked casually, leaning against the wall beside me.

"Oh, you of course," I teased lightly, and she rolled her eyes, but cracked a grin. "But may I ask, what the _hell_ are_ you _of all people, doing in a place like this? Shouldn't you be at the haunted house? Ya know, making it _not_ suck ass?" That was the one thing I'd liked about Gwen the most. She was great when it came to gore and horror movies. She would of made that haunted house totally rock.

"Ugh, I tried. Mom forced me to sign up for volunteering, here. Said it would _'brighten my horizons'_." She scoffed, and I chuckled.

"Yeah, as if working at a café will brighten anything."

"Parents. What'cha gonna do, right?"

"Ain't that the truth."

We stood in silence for a moment, before I spoke again. "Hey, uh, you look... really good."

She smiled warmly, and her voice was just as soft as mine was. "Thanks. So do you."

"Gwen, table five needs their food!" A female voice shouted, and my ex-girlfriend whipped her head around, before looking back at me and smirking.

"Well, duty calls. I'm sure Geoff is probably eating his own arm off, by now. Better get a move on."

I nodded, gave her one more lopsided smile, before hunting down my sugar-craving friend.

He seemed to be ordering already, as I slid into the chair across from him, at our little table. I stared at the waitress taking his order, and realized she was one of the few people I didn't know, here.

And in all honesty, it almost bugged me how damn _cute_ she looked. Her mocha skin complimenting the soft pink of the frilly dress that fell above her knees, with white, lacy stockings that covered the rest of her legs. Little black flats covered her feet. Her shoulder length brown hair was curled into perfect little ringlets, with a big pink bow on the top of her head, with her make-up done just right. She was the spitting image of a doll. Innocent, precious, and pure.

So _not _my thing.

...But so _intriguing._

She'd walked away to place Geoff's order, apparently not noticing I'd taken a seat at the table._  
_

"Hey, Baby Doll!" I called out to her, and paused to looked at me, ruby-red lips pursed in distaste. "Bring me a Coke, would ya?"

She made a _humph_ sound, before retreating into the kitchen.

"Hey, Dude, you know that chick?" I asked, leaning forward across the table.

The blue eyed boy shrugged. "Mm, nope. Can't say I do. Why?"

"No reason. She's just... kinda hot. You know, in that preppy, I'd-fuck-but-not-date, kind of way."

"Mhm. So, come on, Duncan, what happened with you and Gwen?" Geoff asked, and I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Come on, you can't tell me _nothing_ happened!"

I shot down his excited pestering right away. "Nothing, really. We talked. That's it."

The boy didn't look exactly satisfied with the response, but didn't comment on it, as the little brunette doll herself, came back with my coke, and Geoff's plate of nachos. I really wasn't feeling too hungry, but I'd probably still steal a few chips off Geoff.

"Anything else?" The Dolly asked impatiently, staring directly at me. No, staring was putting it_ lightly,_ she was glaring at me like I'd committed a personal offence, just sitting here.

"Mm, unless you wanna go fool around in the back of my car, nah, I'm good." I grinned cheekily, and she scrunched up her face, highlighting the freckles between her eyes that I hadn't noticed at first.

She took a deep breath through her nose, then let it out slowly, as if I'd just pushed every button she possessed in one fell-swoop, and she was trying to convince herself murdering me in public would get her thrown out of here. She probably was.

"Why don't you do me a favor, and leave, before I throw out into the nearest ditch I can find!" She hissed through clenched teeth, and Geoff was snickering while munching on his plate of nachos.

"Now, now, is that anyway to treat your customers?" She visibly fumed, and I continued. "I_ could_ do you a favor, but it has_ nothing_ to do with me leaving, Sweetheart." I smirked suggestively, and her face turned a light shade of red once she understood. From anger or embarrassment, I wasn't sure.

"Argh!" She growled, before marching away from our table, though I couldn't wipe the smirk from my face.

"Dinner and a show." Geoff chirped, "That was nice, Man." He reached across the table to fist pump me, and I bumped my fist against his.

"Haven't had a good argument like that in a long time." I stated gleefully, swiping a few nachos from the blonde's plate, and cracked open my can of Coke. I should of expected it to foam and spill all over me the way it did. I growled while Geoff laughed and I shot a glare at the Baby Doll who had poked her head out of the kitchen to give me a smug smile.

* * *

"So, what next?" Geoff asked once we left the café, and I shrugged lightly.

"You could also go talk to Malibu," I gestured with my chin to the blond who sat with another girl dutifully by the gun-ball machine, giving kids instructions on how to win all the candy inside.

"How 'bout we go over there?" He pointed to a tent that was blood red in the darkness, that had a sign that said, _'Movie Viewing Room'_.

I'd get Geoff to talk to her one day. Apparently, that day just wasn't today. "Sure, sure. Hope it's a horror flick."

* * *

It had been a horror, alright. To me, at least. Why would the show a total _chick flick_ at a Halloween bash? It didn't make any sense! Like I actually wanted to watch Miley fucking Cyrus make-out with some dude.

"Well that seriously bit." I muttered to myself, but Geoff was still staring wide-eyed at the gum-ball machine. I couldn't imagine what Geoff would be like if he ate three years worth of candy in the short three weeks I_ knew_ he'd finish it in. I didn't _want_ to imagine it.

"Alright! We're starting the draw!" Bridgette shouted, capturing the attention of those of us who lingered around outside.

"I've so got this." Geoff grinned confidently, as the surfer chick rummaged through the cardboard box she held, then pulled out a little white card.

"And the candy goes to... Harold!" She shouted, and a lanky, ginger-haired nerd stepped forward, dressed up as some sort of lame-ass medieval swordsman. I didn't recognize him, but when did I ever bother to remember the faces of all the nerds in my school? I was certain he did, in fact, go to my school, however. I'd heard his raspy voice plenty of times in what I thought was Science class.

Geoff stared at Harold for a minute, before dropping to his knees and shouting an overly dramatic, "_WHYYYYYY?_" to the skies, and I patted him on the shoulder, though I couldn't help but laugh.

"Better luck next time, Geoffy."

* * *

"That party still kicked ass." The hyper male grinned, before mumbling a sour, "Despite the fact that the raffle was _totally_ rigged." under his breath.

I smirked, thinking of the brunette I'd managed to piss off so much in under ten minutes. "Yeah, I gotta admit, I enjoyed it."

We drove back to Geoff's house while he chatted my ear off as usual, before I dropped him off, and swung back around to my place.

I found myself thinking of Miss Dolly on the way home. Without Geoff's babble to keep me distracted, my mind started buzzing, trying to locate a memory I had of her; try to remember if she went to my school or not. Surely I would of noticed a chick _that _hot.

I was going to drive myself insane, trying to remember. I just couldn't shake her image away. Every time I tried to shake her off, her face would pop up back into my mind.

Well, _fuck. _"I'm starting to feel a lot like that stupid prince in Cinderella. Am I gonna have to start passing around a shoe to find out who she is?"

* * *

**AN: Good? Bad? Horrible? Let me know if I should continue~ And yes, there will be some BxG eventually, too. Duncan's gonna make sure of that.**


	2. I Think The Gods Hate Me

**AN: Two chapters in one day? Gasp! Well, it's all cause of you guys. Thank you, for all the reviews so far. I really appreciate it! So, here's chapter two! Decided since I'm going to introduce Courtney's POV in this chapter, I should start using the POV signs. Enjoy~  


* * *

**

**Duncan's POV**

It had been almost a full month since the Halloween bash. November had come, and snow was already starting to stick to the ground in large clumps. Fun to look at, yes. Not so fun when you have to walk to and from school, through it.

"Dammit, I want my car back." I whined to myself, feet already frozen and soaked from the snow that found it's way into my favourite pair of red High Tops. Apparently, my Dad didn't find spray painting a big smiley face on the side of someone else's car as funny as I had. But come _on,_ it was a fucking ugly car, anyway. It had needed some brightening up. So now, because of my _kindness _and _generosity _to that ugly piece of crap; I was stuck trudging through the frozen water for at least another two weeks. It bit, big time. It also gave me way too much time to think. I didn't like having time to think. Because of course, my thoughts would always travel back to that one, stupid girl, who I should of forgotten about the moment I got home from that party. Unfortunately, she's been plaguing my thoughts like the pain in the ass she was.

What made the days even worse, was that Geoff had come down with some flu bug that had been going around, so I was stuck without my best bud to talk to. I'd honestly considered ditching school to go visit, but if I wanted my car back before I was thirty, school was mandatory.

I still hadn't managed to get any information about little miss Dolly, either. I'd asked around school, but no one who saw her that night actually knew her. It frustrated me to no end. I wanted to know who she was, just so I could shake her by the shoulders and yell at her to get the _fuck_ out of my head!

A sudden sharp honk of a horn and the sound of tires squealing snapped me out of my trance as I realized a sleek, silver Mazda Six almost rammed into me as I crossed the cross-walk. This morning had sucked enough without someone trying to run me over! Letting my anger get the better of me, I glared at the driver through their dark tinted windshield, before delivering a swift kick to their front licence plate and kept walking. I knew I'd dented it pretty good.

I picked up speed; breaking into a run, before the driver could do anything about it, and turned the corner, away from school. I'd take the long route. Dad said I had to _go_ to school, never said I had to be _on time._

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

This years Halloween party had fun. Volunteer work always looked good on collage applications, and I had even enjoyed myself, a bit.

And then _he_ had to show up at the café. Him and his blond friend, who just drooled after one of the blond waitresses.

Then he had the _nerve _to call me...ugh, _Baby Doll._ Just because I was dressed as a doll, certainly did _not_ give him the right to call me such a thing!

I wanted to castrate, strangle, then dig a grave and bury him in it. And what was_ up_ with his hair? Obviously that boy had no sense, fashion, or otherwise. He looked like someone who'd grab young girls off the street and molest them!

I'd never once met a boy so annoying; so _vile_; and so down-right...street! All the boys in my private school were polite, well behaved, and hard-working people. I could tell right off the bat, he was a slacker who didn't give a hoot about school, or grades, and probably got high every other weekend!

Then he asked if I wanted to _fool around_ with him? I never wanted to hit someone so badly in my entire life!

Luckily, I haven't seen him even once since that frightful incident, nearly a month ago. It shouldn't of surprised me, at all, actually. I lived very far up town; very high class. He had no class. Probably living in a cardboard box or something.

I felt myself smile as I considered this, getting into my brand new Mazda, dressed warmly in woolly layers, and my favourite pair of black snow boots. Checking my mirrors, I pulled out of the driveway of the three story, gated home I lived in, and started driving down the street. The streets were blanketed with white, and the air was fresh and crisp. I truly loved winter mornings, such as this.

Mom had asked me to drive downtown and pick up some cough medicine for her before heading to school, which I was happy to do. I still had a whole forty-five minutes before school began, so I could get their with plenty of time to spare.

The streets were deserted this early in the morning, so I decided to turn on the radio, and listen to some classical music.

Halfway through my favourite Mozart song, some idiot walked right into the middle of the cross walk, while the flashing sign beside him clearly told him not to cross.

Smashing my hand into my horn, the boy jumped, startled, and looked at my car in surprise for minute, before he scowled. All of a sudden, he lifted his foot and rammed the heel of his battered shoe right into my front licence plate. I visibly cringed, as I knew it would be ruined. Then, I felt blood boiling anger.

How_ dare _he! Who the heck did he think he was!

The boy took off running down the street, speed causing the hood of his grey sweat-shirt to fall back and reveal a bright green mohawk. My heart seemed to stop dead in it's tracks.

It couldn't be. No_ way.

* * *

_

**Duncan's POV**

I'd gotten to class late, and my English teacher, Mrs. Kent bitched me out for the first ten minutes, before finally letting me take a seat. Old hag.

I leaned back in my chair, blatantly staring a the ceiling, while not giving a damn about what the bitch babbled on about. I was too busy wondering, would I get charged for denting that person's license plate?

"Duncan, sit properly in your chair!" Mrs. Kent snapped, and I gave her a smirk, but leaned forward again. Detention today wasn't a good idea, considering I wanted to visit Geoff as soon as possible. Still, my mind was anywhere but here. Although, that was no different to any other school days where I bothered to show up.

Once that hour was over, I shoved my hands into my jean pockets and walked out, not bothering to check if we had homework today or not. It's not like I'd do it, either way.

"Duncan!" Bridgette called to me, and I spun on my heel, now walking backwards.

"Sup, Malibu?"

Me and Bridgette had always been pretty close. I mean, yeah, she was a little leery of me, but who wasn't? Still, for a chick, she was alright. I'd known her almost as long as I'd known Geoff. She was almost like a sister to me, now. Even though my bud avoided her like his life depended on it. I never thought Geoff of all people could act _shy_ around a girl. He had confidence to spare, even. But when it came to the surfer chick...

"I was just wondering if you knew what happened to Geoff? He wasn't in Math class with me today, so..." She trailed off, and I snorted to myself, much to her confusion. She was just as head over heels for Geoffy as he was for her. And they hadn't even said more then three words to each other! Ever!

"Yeah, he's home, sick. Actually, I was planning on stopping over at his house today, you wanna join me?" I offered, knowing seeing her would make Geoff's day, even if all he did was stutter and blush like an idiot.

"That would be great!" She beamed, and I grinned and slapped a hand down onto her shoulder, pausing in my backwards walking.

"You gotta car?"

She nodded.

"Sweet, you can drive us both, then."

* * *

"Dude, you look like crap." I said, upon entering Geoff's bedroom, where the boy himself was laying in his bed, sweating and shivering at the same time. Poor guy.

"I feel like it." He muttered, voice weak and scratchy.

"Well, I've got a surprise for you." I grinned, and whistled twice. A second later, Malibu stepped inside the bedroom, a kind smile on her face.

"Hey, Geoff."

I'd anticipated a million different ways this go could. However, him making a squeak and pulling his blanket over his head in an attempt to hide from her, was not one of them.

Bridgette blinked, and sent me a look, but I just shrugged.

"I won't bite, you know." Bridgette eased her way over to his bed and leaned over it, and he slowly pulled the covers from his face, and laughed, face flushed.

"Y-Yeah, I know. I just... don't want to get you sick, too."

I felt proud of myself. This was a start, at least. He'd talked to her.

* * *

Bridge dropped me off back at my house a few hours later, to which I was grateful. And, just as I expected, my Dad was waiting for me when I got home.

I'd almost made it to the stairs, where I'd be free to book-shit to the safe haven that was my bedroom. But of course, the gods hated me, and Dad called my name before I made it up the first step.

Very reluctantly, I walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch, across from my Father.

"Duncan, would you like to tell me why I got a report of a teenage boy with a green mohawk kicking some poor girl's licence plate in?" He asked stiffly, setting down the cup of coffee he'd been drinking, back onto the table.

I noticed Mom wasn't home yet; which proved once more, that the gods hated me. Normally, Ma would act as a buffer, whenever my Dad was pissed off at me. For example; I was sure he had wanted to send me straight back to Juvie for that smiley face prank, but Ma had calmed in down and convinced him of a much less severe punishment. With Ma not around, I was so screwed.

"Because the hairstyle's catching?" I responded, in my usual smart-ass way. Though it was blatantly obvious my stiff of a Father was no in way amused.

"You promised your Mother and I, that you wouldn't pull these kinds of stunts anymore! What on earth possessed you to put a dent in someones car?" He shouted at me, but I just rolled my eyes. Not like explaining to him how crappy my was life was currently would make a difference in my situation.

"Look, what do you want from me?" I deadpanned, arms crossed firmly over my chest.

My old man sighed, and rubbed his temples; while breathing in and out from his nose. It reminded me a lot of how Dolly had acted when I ruffled her feathers.

I really needed a name for this chick.

"Duncan." Dad's voice caught my attention again. "You've gotta shape up. In six months, you'll be eighteen. You won't be a kid anymore. And I certainly won't be putting up with your _shit,_ the way I do now."

I had to bite my tongue to keep from spouting off some sarcastic remark that would just get me into even deeper trouble, later.

"You will pay for a new lisence plate, and deliver it to her house yourself, and apologize." He ordered, expression making it obvious I had no choice but to agree.

"Fine, fine." I muttered dismissively, and retreated upstairs, slamming my bedroom door shut as I went inside.

Maybe the chick would be someone hot. With a big rack.

I smirked to myself.


	3. I Finally Know Her Name

**AN: You guys have all been so supportive, and I'm really glad you're liking this story! I'm having a lot of fun with it, too! So, onto chapter three!

* * *

**

**Courtney's POV**

I ended up being twenty minutes late for school, that morning, after having to wait for thirty minutes before I could inform the police of the stupid jerk's crime. I should of just stayed in bed today.

The day proceeded to get worse and worse, as it went. There must of been a rift in time, or something. The world had been flipped upside down. Because _somehow_ I forgot we had Science homework due that day. It was the first time I'd ever not done my homework, and it left me feeling pissed and disappointed in myself. It was all _his_ fault!

Once home from school, I made sure to start on my homework right away, leaving no question un-done, or page un-read.

"Courtney, you have a phone call!" I heard my Mother shout from downstairs, before coughing. I winced. I'd forgotten to get her some cough medicine this morning. She must of caught that awful flu spreading. I wished Daddy wasn't off in Colorado, on business. Not that I minded taking care of my Mom, I just had so much on my mind, right now.

It ended up being the police man I'd talked to before, on the phone, who informed me his _son _-it completely baffled me that a police officer could have a son as rotten as the Punk was- would pay for a new licence plate and bring it over. I insisted without hesitation that it wasn't necessary for him to bring it over, -I really didn't want to have to speak to that cretin again- but the man informed me it was no trouble. Reluctantly, I agreed to letting his son come over tomorrow, after school. Once we said our goodbyes, and I hung up the phone, I just felt like collapsing into the nearest sofa and sleeping for days. The thought of that unpredictable boy knowing where I live made me shudder. I'd have to convince my Mom to move out of Ontario, and into Montreal, or something, as soon as he left.

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

"Come on, Ma. Why can't _he_ bring it to her?" I complained, as Ma had finally come home that ridiculously long day.

"He's not the one who broke it, Sweetie." She said, ruffling my hair, before fluttering around the kitchen to get dinner started.

"But what if she's like, some crazy bitch?" I asked, scowling.

"Language, Mister."

I sighed. Truthfully, I'd changed my mind about it not being too bad, as soon as Geoff called and said he had tickets for the new Alien Chunks movie, premiering tomorrow, as soon as school was out. He also told me he was already feeling a lot better. I wondered briefly if Bridgette had somehow cured him, with her voice alone. Either way, we were both heading to that movie tomorrow, no matter _what._

* * *

Geoff didn't look a hundred percent better, like he said he was. Actually, he still looked sick as a dog. Apparently Bridgette's magical voice had only healed him temporarily.

"Bro, I really think you should just go home. I think you might actually look worse, today." I piped up, as I met up with him outside the entrance, the next morning.

"Nah, I'm fine, D. And I'm totally pumped to see Alien Chunks two, today! It's gonna be amazing!"

I couldn't keep myself from snickering. "Geoff?"

"Yeah?"

"You're talking to a plant."

Geoff blinked in surprise, rubbing at his eyes, that seemed to be very unfocused. I lightly took hold of his shoulders and spun him around to face me, and felt his forehead. He had a major fever, still. I can't believe his parents actually let him leave the house! And drive! Jeez, I bet if I walked back to his house, I'd find at least a couple animals he ran over, or some mail boxes he'd crashed into. In his condition, I was surprised he made it here in one piece.

"You really need to go home. I'm gonna bring you to the nurses office." Geoff nodded mutely, seeming to find it hard to stand straight, any longer. I practically dragged him through the school to the nurses office, where she told me she'd call someone to drive him home. Before I left, he reached out and grabbed the sleeve of my black hoodie.

"Dude, here," He reached into the pocket of the jeans he was wearing, and pulled out the tickets to the movie. "I guess I'm not going. You should, though. Maybe someone else'll go with, ya."

I smiled. I felt a bit guilty, but he told me not to worry about it. We could see it together another time.

Poor Geoff. But man, I couldn't wait to see the movie.

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

Throughout the whole morning, I was fidgety and couldn't concentrate. I just couldn't believe the jerk, who'd I'd almost succeeded in forgetting about, was going to show up at my house. Was it wrong that I wished I'd run him over with my car when I'd had the chance?

"Courtney, psst. You okay?" My closest friend, Chloe, whispered softly from the desk beside me. "You're totally zoning out. Very unlike you."

I gave her a quick nod, silently telling her everything was fine, before turning to face the teacher. However, as he kept talking, I could only hear _his_ voice.

_"Hey, Baby Doll!"_

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

"Ma- Ma I will- Ma, I'll get it to her, dammit!" I shouted, finally snapping my phone shut in frustration. Somehow, she'd figured out I was planning on ditching the girl's plate in a bush somewhere, and going to see the movie. Did all Mothers have like, a sixth sense, or was it just mine?

The movie started in ten minutes. I glanced down at the directions on a sheet of paper my Dad had left for me, and growled. Either because the drive there would take me at least fifteen minutes from where I was now, -the school parking lot- or because she was one of_ those_ people, I didn't know. She lived in the upper part of town. She was one of those snooty, spoiled girls, who got everything they asked for, and went to elite, private schools.

"Fucking rich kids." I muttered under my breath, before getting into my car that I'd been allowed to have back, but only to drop off the stupid licence, then go straight back home.

I guess I wasn't watching Alien Chucks Two, after all.

I sped a little faster then normal, gripping the steering wheel with enough force that I could feel it almost flex under my hands.

It was gonna throw that chick her licence plate, then be out of there as fast as I could.

I arrived at a large, gated home, and felt my aggravation grow just by being parked outside of the house. Dad actually wanted to make _me_ pay for the licence plate? She could of probably bought three freaking new cars with the money she must of had!

I took a deep breath, before stepping out of my midnight blue Chevy truck, slamming the door shut and marching up to the gate, which opened as I walked up to it. I guess the girl was expecting me.

I'd walked up the gravel driveway, feeling more and more disgusted with their fancy home as the seconds passed. I only got the chance to knock once, before the door swung open.

And then... I was shocked. Totally _speechless._

"I-It's you!" I exclaimed un-intelligently. In response, she pursed her lips, eyebrows furrowed, already seeming ticked off by my very presence.

It was _her_. _Miss Dolly._ The one I'd been thinking about -as much as I hated it- for the past month.

Except, her hair was no long curled, but instead fell into a light wave at her shoulders, and her face wasn't painted with a thick layer of make-up, and there were no frills or signs of pink on any of the articles of clothing she was wearing. A pair of hip hugging white capri pants, and a grey sweater-vest over a short sleeved white button up shirt. It was no short dress or anything...

But _damn,_ she was still sexy as hell.

I swallowed once, regaining my composure and charm, then looked her up and down, much to her discomfort. "Guess I need a new nickname for you now, huh, Princess?" I clicked my tongue, smirking. "Oh, I think I just got one."

Oh, yeah. I hit the nail on the head, alright. Her house seemed as large as a castle, anyway. I wondered if she had guard dogs around...? Suddenly, the anger, disgust, and maybe a bit of envy, completely evaporated. Maybe this was one spoiled rich kid I wouldn't mind hanging around.

She scoffed in what seemed to be utter revulsion. "Princess? Are you _kidding_ me? My name is _Courtney,_ understand, moron? C-O-U-R-T-N-E-Y." She spelt out each initial, fury dripping from each letter.

Courtney. Mm, yeah. Defiantly sounded like a Princess to me. Princess Courtney. It fit nicely.

"Well, Courtney," It felt weird, finally having a name for the mysterious girl. "I'm Duncan."

Courtney didn't look the slightest bit interested in learning my name, as she stuck her hand out expectantly, impatience clear on her features. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Give me my stupid licence plate, you jackass!" She shrieked, and I chuckled, suddenly having no desire to leave. She had a great set of lungs. I wondered how loud I could _really_ make her scream...

I lifted the metal plate above her head, very pleased at the fact that I was so much taller then her. She snarled in frustration, jumping for it, but was just an inch too short to grab a hold of it. Quite amused with our game, I hadn't notice her sock-covered foot, until it connected with my groin.

I released the metal and fell to the ground, all at once. By the time I could feel my kiwis again, I noticed _Courtney_ had shut the door. Figures.

At the moment, I sort of felt like a drug addict, who had been almost completely off the drugs he took, but then got another shot, and was hooked all over again.

I knew if I knocked, she wouldn't answer. So for now, I'd give her some space. It didn't matter to me. I knew her name, and where she lived. I'm sure even her next door neighbour would know her last name, so that wasn't a problem, either.

Did that sound as much like a stalker as I thought it did?

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

"Princess. _Princess. Prin_cess. Argh!" No matter how many different ways I said it, each result ended up with me being angrier then the first. Princesses were spoiled brats, who were afraid to break a sweat. _Duncan_ had no idea how hard I worked, or how much crap I had to put up with! And I was _no ones_ damsel in distress!

I threw the new licence plate onto the couch without much care, and ground my teeth together in chagrin. I rushed over to my CD player and threw in the first classical music disk I could get my hands on. Soon, the sweet sound of the calming music enveloped me, managing to help sooth my anger for the time being.

"What am I getting so worked up for?" I mumbled to myself, falling back onto my purple comforter, and hugging my favourite pillow to my chest. "I'll never have to see him again, now. Case closed."

The thought helped diminish the rest of my simmering rage, and I was able to curl up and quickly fall asleep, suddenly feeling very drained.

Having to put up with a manner-less Punk would do that to a person.

* * *

**AN: So, thoughts? Duncan finally got to officially meet his little doll. But, ohohoho, don't assume the drama is over yet! There is much more to come, my friends. Review~**


	4. I Know This Won't End Well

**AN: It seems this story is going over pretty well, huh? I hope you guys are enjoying it. Now, onto a tiny look into Geoff's mind!

* * *

**

**Geoff's POV**

I was finally feeling better, a week after giving Duncan the tickets. Let me tell ya, it sucked majorly to be sick.

I'd woke up this Monday morning, feeling right as rain again. I got dressed, ate breakfast, and was ready to head out the door. Ready to talk to Bridgette without having to dash to the bathroom before I barfed all over her.

Confident, I marched straight toward the door, with my hand on the handle. And then, I noticed _it. _

Letting out a sound half between a whimper and a growl, I glared out the window, situated above my exit.

Hail. It was _hailing._

"Geoffrey? Aren't you heading to school? You're going to be late." My Mom said, slowly walking down the wooden steps behind me, housecoat clutched around her.

"Uh, you know what, I think I'm still feeling a little feverish..."

_"Man up, Dude. Seriously." _I could hear Duncan bark in my head. Psh, like _he_ was one to talk. He was afraid of people-shaped lumps of cardboard!

"Maybe you should give it one more day." Mom suggested, standing beside me now, and reaching up to touch my forehead. "Oh, you don't feel warm."

I had never even told my Parents of my fear of hail. It was something I'd realized on my own, playing outside with my friends when I was seven.

Me and some dudes from my neighbourhood, had been riding around on the icy street during the winter, when I fell off my bike, and cut my knee up pretty bad. Then, it began to hail. Each little drop of ice-rain would bounce off my bleeding knee, leaving it stinging. I tried to cover it up, but the hail still got through. I had just wanted the stinging to stop. Small and deadly. Ever since then, it's always totally freaked me out.

But then, I remembered Bridgette's words from when she'd been visiting. _"Come back to school as soon as you're better! Math class just isn't as fun without you around..."_

As soon as I was better. Which was_ now._ Sucking a deep breath, I focused my attention on the door before me, and without even pausing to say goodbye to my Mother, I threw the door open and marched outside. Bridge was worth it!

Of course, as soon as the first one hit me, I was reduced to a screaming girl, shouting, _"Get them off! Get them off!"_ all the way down the driveway.

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

It was relieving to see Geoff pull up into the school parking lot, this morning. I'd missed seeing his big goofy smile around. This hell hole wasn't the same without him.

"Yo, Geoff!" I shouted to him when he exited his car, book bag thrown lazily over his shoulder. Upon spotting me, he shot me the same smile I'd missed.

"Hey, Dude!" He yelled back, before racing over to me, nearly slipping in the slush that covered the grounds, as he did. Come to think of it, it had been hailing earlier this morning. Wow, Geoff had actually braved it? I'd have to give him props, later.

"I've got big news." I grinned slyly, when he reached me, and we began walking through the entryway inside the school.

The cowboy clapped me on the back. "Do tell, D."

I chuckled. "I met Princess." I paused when Geoff's expression showed nothing but confusion." Er, Courtney. The girl from the café."

His mouth formed a little 'o' shape before he let out a loud whoop, capturing the attention of most kids loitering around the hallways. "That's awesome, Bra! Congrats! So, when's the wedding?"

I scoffed, in fake annoyance. "Please. As if I'd want to date that crazy chick, let _alone_ marry her." I wasn't ready to tell anybody about just how much she ran through my head, or how much I was eagerly awaiting our next meeting with one another. _Especially_ not Geoff. He may have been my buddy, but he couldn't keep a secret to save his life. Plus, I was embarrassed to even admit it to_ myself._ I mean, we'd only had those two encounters. At the café, and then at her home. And yet, I thought about her more then anyone.

My response seemed to confused the boy all over again, but Bridgette rushing over to us, kept him from replying.

"Geoff! It's great to see you." She beamed at him, and his face flushed lightly, lips poised to speak, but no sound coming out.

God, he could be such a _pussy._

Elbowing him roughly in the ribs, he seemed to figure out how to make words come out of his mouth again, and stuttered out a weak; "Yeah, you too, Bridge."

I smirked to myself, mouthed a_ 'Good luck'_ to Geoff, then made my way down the hallway again. I didn't want to be around for the train wreck that was _nervous Geoff._

Nervous Geoff always seemed to say the wrong thing, or do _something_ stupid, one way or another. Malibu seemed to bring out Nervous Geoff with a simple bat of the eye.

I felt sorry for the boy, because he sure as hell wasn't going to keep Bridgette around for very long, if he didn't get a handle on the part of him that blushed and stuttered out the worst thing possible, whenever she spoke to him.

Shaking my head, I cleared it of thoughts of the two blonds, in time to end up ramming into someone.

"Oh, my bad." I mumbled, about to lean over and pick up the books that had been dropped to the ground on impact, when I noticed a flash of teal from the corner of my eye.

"You couldn't just say _hi_ like a normal person? You had to smack into me, instead?" Gwen teased me, joking smile in place.

I snatched up one of the text books from the floor, then playfully hit her in the shoulder with it, before handing it to the Goth. "Well you know me, I'm not exactly _Mister Subtle._"

She laughed, but really, I felt absolutely elated to see her again. Besides being my girlfriend, she'd also been one of my closest friends at school. Having her here made it almost feel like old times, again.

"Never thought I'd see your pasty face back here again. What gives?" I asked, once her scattered items were back in her arms.

"Mom finally agreed to let me come back to this school, when I told her my old school had more druggies then she could imagine." She replied, and I snickered.

"You lied just to see me? I'm touched."

She punched me in the arm, and smirked when I cringed. "Not just you, Mister _Conceited._ I've really been missing Bridgette and LeShawna, too."

Ah, yes. LeShawna. I respected her, really, but we tended to clash whenever near each other. By clash, I mean unbearably loud arguments, and death threats were always a certainty.

"I'm sure they've missed you too. Actually, Malibu is with Geoff, right over..." I trailed off, once I spun around to see the party-animal and surfer chick were no longer standing at the other end of the hall. "Never mind." I absently wondered if Geoff had already screwed up, and Bridge had stormed off, leaving him to chase after her.

Gwen grinned playfully at me. "Always the observant one, aren't you, Duncan?"

I stuck my tongue out at her. It was great to have her back.

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

The week so far, had been uneventful, which I felt quite grateful for. After that run in with the moronic Punk boy, I was pleased that my daily life hadn't changed.

Well, not _that_ much, anyways.

"So, does seven sound good to you?" Nathan Harriot asked, sending me a dimpled grin, and I nodded, unable to control the matching smile that spread across my face.

"It's a date." I confirmed.

Nathan Harriot was probably one of the cutest guys in my school. Plus, he was smart enough to hold his own against myself, which was definitely saying something. All things considered, he was a well-manned young man, with a bright future. He had curly dark hair, and deep hazel eyes, high cheek bones, and a smile so white, you could practically see your reflection in them. Extremely gorgeous, and yet, the most modest boys I'd ever come across. I hadn't been surprised that he'd gotten offered to be a model by a bunch of difference agencies, however, what did astonish me, was that he'd turned every one of them down. Apparently, his plans were to become a successful doctor, as he found modeling to be a silly, un-practical job. _"Because after all, looks fade."_ Had been his response, when I'd brought it up the other day.

And now, he was asking _me _on a date. I think the gods were rewarding me, for acting so calmly and level-headed with that neanderthal of a Delinquent, who's name shall not be spoken, or even thought.

"You've got to be the luckiest girl in the world." Chloe whispered to me, once Nathan returned to his seat.

I smiled at the red-head. "Let's just call it karma, for a good deed I did earlier this week."

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

"Man, we haven't done this in so long." I mused, slurping my Sprite loudly, to get Gwen's attention. She rolled her eyes, and grabbed the drink from me, stealing a drink from the straw. I chuckled to myself.

"Indirect kiss." I announced, smugly.

"And you wonder why I never liked going out to eat, with you. You're so immature." She pushed the drink back to me, and looked down at the menu of the Italian restaurant we were at.

It was always so easy being around Gwen. Natural, I guess you could call it.

"Ready to order yet?" I asked, and she just hummed in response, still scanning the choices. A bell chimed, signalling more people coming in, and as I glanced at the entryway, my stomach dropped at who walked in.

"_Courtney?_" I muttered to myself in disbelief, staring at the brunette. As usual, she looked amazing. A deep purple dress that fell below the knee, with her hair pulled into an elegant bun, and shimmering diamond earrings hung from each ear. God, she was beautiful.

However, a second later, the bell chimed again, and a preppy-ass rich kid stepped up to her side, giving her a kiss on the cheek. I clenched my teeth together. That _bastard!_ Who the hell did that dude think he was, kissing her, when I hadn't even gotten the chance to _talk_ to her, this week?

"Duncan? Are you alright? What are you staring at?" Gwen followed my line of sight, and raised an eyebrow. "A couple on a date?"

"They aren't a couple!" I snapped angrily, then frowned when Gwen looked a little hurt at my outburst. I sighed. "Sorry, it's nothing. Let's just order something."

She nodded mutely, and I watched as the two followed a waiter, walking in the opposite direction of us, and disappearing from my sight.

I pursed my lips unhappily. Was I seriously _jealous?_ Over a girl I barely even knew? How pathetic.

"I need to take a leak. Be right back." I spoke quickly, sliding out from our booth, and walking toward the bathrooms on the other end of the restaurant. I paused, once I was sure Gwen couldn't see me, and took a seat in a booth near the couple, though hid my face with one of the large menus on the table.

Yes, I was pathetic, but I also wasn't going to let some private school mother fucker sweep Princess off her feet.

* * *

**AN: Duncan spying on them on their date cannot end well, and we all know it. So, thoughts?**


	5. I Will Fight Till The End

**AN: I can't tell you how many times I re-wrote this chapter. It's up in the double digits, alright.

* * *

**

**Duncan's POV**

I'd considered doing a lot of things, within the ten minutes I sat, peeking over my menu at the couple. However, even in my mind, none of them ended well. Biting anxiously on my lip, I continued to observe. The guy was speaking too quietly for me to catch what he was saying, but Courtney actually looked like she was enjoying herself.

Alright, that was my cue to step in.

Slapping my menu down onto the table, I climbed out of my seat and marched over to the couple, swiftly sliding in beside Courtney and wrapping my arm around her shoulder as if I did it all the time. "Hey, Princess! Fancy seeing you here!"

The girl looked at me in a state of shock, for about three seconds, before she shoved my arm away from her and sent me the dirtiest look she could muster. However, her tone was polite, if not a little strained. "What are _you_ doing here?" I see... She didn't wanna scare off this jerk by shouting at me like I was positive she_ wanted _to. Ignoring her question for the moment, I stole a look at her date, and made no move to hide the grimace that over-took my expression. Of course; he was some kind of model. Some kind of rich-ass, brainiac, drop-dead gorgeous, model. The exact type of kids I _hated._ More then dweebs and bitchy girls put together.

I focused back on Courtney, who continued to scowl at me, awaiting an answer to her question. So, grinning playfully now, I nudged her lightly in the side. "Oh you know, I saw you here, and I just had to come say hello! I didn't mean to interrupt your _date..._" The word came out bitter and annoyed, and I saw the dude shift uncomfortably in his seat. I undoubtedly intimidated him. Good.

The dumb ass spoke before Princess got the chance. "Courtney, do you know this guy?"

"Well-"

As I cut her off, and she gave me a heavy kick to my leg. I held back a wince, and kept my smile in place. "Yeah, actually. We're_ real _close."

Another kick to the leg, -harder, this time- another mental wince. I briefly wondered if this chick was in a soccer. If she wasn't, she sure should of been.

"Actually," Court all but hissed. "I have no idea who he is." She turned to glare daggers at me. "And I'd _appreciate_ if you'd leave us alone before I ask someone to throw you out."

"Aw, don't be like that, Babe!" I exclaimed gleefully, giving her a playful tap on the nose, and she finally snapped.

"Duncan, get the hell out of here!" She shrieked at me, and I just smirked in my response, eying her frightened looking date. Pussy. He hadn't signed up to go on a date with the _real_ Courtney. He wanted the polite, fake one, that probably acted like a perfect little angel around school. Ha! Yeah, angel my ass.

"W-Why don't we just go?" The rich boy piped up, leaving money on the table for their food, and Courtney nodded once, sliding out of the booth as rapidly as she could.

I made no move to stop them, as my job was done. That guy was probably afraid of Princess, now. Which meant he wouldn't even _try_ to make a move on her. Which also meant I could now go back to Gwen, and-

"Oh, shit. Gwen!"

Rushing out of the now unoccupied booth, I dashed around the corner of the busy restaurant, then frowned at what I saw. Or, more what I _didn't_ see.

"Aw, man..." I mumbled to myself, staring at the empty table, and sighing. I'd totally forgotten about her. How terrible of a friend was I? I'd promised to spend the day with her, catching up, and here I was, ditching her to ruin Princess' date. Damn.

I flipped open my cellphone and left Gwen a quick text, saying how sorry I was, and that I'd make it up to her, doing whatever she wanted. Closing it once again, I ran my fingers through my hair and couldn't help but smile. Crappy friend or not, I felt proud of myself.

The model was going to think twice about trying to steal Princess away from me.

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

"I'm sorry, Nathan." I apologized, as we began driving. I couldn't_ believe_ Duncan would do something like this! Oh, who was I trying to kid, of course it's something he'd do. He was just that childish.

"You know what? Don't worry about it. How about we go see a movie? I hear there are a couple romantic comedies playing." He sent me a gentle smile, and I felt relieved. I'd assumed he'd never want to speak with me again after losing my temper back there. It just proved how much of a great guy he really was. And how much more mature he was than that stupid Punk.

I returned his cute, dimpled, grin. "I'd love that."

The rest of the drive had thankfully been disturbance free, while Nathan and I found out we were both into classical music. It was like he was the Prince I'd dreamed about as a little girl, straight out of my head. And Duncan was like the dragon that captured me, then was slaughtered by said-Prince. I smirked. How fitting.

"So, what would you like to see? My treat." He asked me, reaching over carefully to capture my hand in his, and I swear my heart fluttered in my chest.

"O-Oh, um, I'm up for anything." I whispered out weakly, face flushing as he squeezed my hand once.

Despite the minor disturbance, I could tell this date would be a one I'd always remember.

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

The next morning, I woke up, feeling a bit _off._ Like I'd ate something funky the night before, or realized I'd forgotten to do something important.

However, neither things applied. I mean, I hadn't even gotten to order at the restaurant last night, and I came home early, and even helped Ma around the house.

As I let everything sink in, it dawned on me. Courtney's date. That's what had me feeling so _blah._

I had been confident I'd ruined it, but... something inside me told me I was wrong.

Rolling over so I was laying on my stomach, I noticed my phone's screen flashing on my nightstand. Grabbing the electronic and pulling it open, the bright screen informed me I had one new text message, from Geoff.

I chuckled to myself, wondering if he and Malibu had really hit it off, and he wanted to brag about it. Although, within scanning the first two words, I knew that was not the case.

_Trouble, Dude._

I blew out a breath, bracing myself for whatever the trouble might be.

_You'll never guess who I saw at the movie theater last night. Sent you a pic._

There, on the tiny screen, was Courtney and that pretty-boy, sitting in the movie theater, _kissing._

Out of pure, blind, rage, I threw my phone onto the bed before hopping out of it and punching the first thing I came in contact with. Which, happened to be my bedroom wall.

Staring, wide-eyed, once my actions caught up with me, I became aware of the hole I'd been successful in making in the drywall. Crap...

Eyes flickering around the room, I ran over to closet and flung it open. Digging through it for a moment, I pulled out a poster of some rock band.

Slapping it onto the wall, I taped it up, and smirked to myself. There, problem solved.

Plopping myself back down onto the bed, I snarled at the offending picture. No, the problem was _not_ solved. The problem was still _here,_ in black and white.

I'd failed. They'd kissed. The thought made my stomach churn. What if that had been her first kiss? Even if it hadn't, weren't there some kind of diseases or whatever you could get from kissing? Argh!

My bedroom door flung open a second later, and my frantic Mother looked around. "Duncan, I heard a loud band, what happened?" She eyed the new poster on my wall, before giving me a deadpan expression. "Please tell me you didn't-"

"I didn't." I lied instantly, though my sheepishly smile was a dead give-away.

She groaned, tugging her fingers through her knotted blond hair. "Just, promise me you'll fix it before your Father finds out. And no, hiding the hole doesn't count as fixing it." She added, when I gestured to the poster.

"Alright, Ma. Yeah, I'll fix it. Go back to bed." I mumbled, shooing her, and she left without giving me more then a stern glare. I had a tendency to bust stuff when pushed over the edge. My brothers say I got it from her, which is why she was so reasonable when it came to these kinds of things.

I lifted my phone to my face again and gave the picture a blank stare, before lazily tossing it back onto the nightstand. Maybe this was some kind of sign from the universe, telling me to let her go.

I considered this, while covering my head with a pillow, and debating whether or not Courtney was truly worth it. I mean, I'm sure me and Gwen could have another go at- no, that was a bad idea. Plus, I heard some dude from my Spanish class kind of had a thing for her, already. Bro had no chance at winning her over, but hey, I could at least be nice enough to give him a shot. I really doubted Gwen would want anything to do with the guitar player, but hey, weirder things have happened.

Weirder things, like a bad-ass punk boy, chasing after a preppy little rich girl like a love-sick puppy.

Pulling the pillow from my face, I smiled to myself, suddenly feeling determined.

I was _not_ going to give up like some loser. I was going to fight for her until the very end. Either I'd end up with her, or not, but I was gonna try my damnedest to make it the first option.

And no _model_ was going to stop me.

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

Waking up this morning, I stretched. Never before had I felt so well rested, or just plain _blissful_ in years.

Everything about last night, -excluding the whole Duncan fiasco, of course- had been perfect. _Nate_ had been perfect.

Half-way through the movie, he'd lightly taken my face in his hands and kissed my lips once, softly, sweetly.

It ended up being the _best_ kiss I'd ever had.

"I think he might be the one..." I murmured to myself, no matter how cliché and disgustingly cheesy it sounded.

Yes, maybe it was naivé of me to think that way. My Mom always said I'd date more guys then I could count, before finally finding_ the one. _However, she'd never met Nate. Had she, she would understand that he might _actually_ be the most perfect boyfriend in the _entire world._

And perfect was what I wanted.

* * *

**AN: Or what she thinks she wants. ;)**


	6. I Have A Plan

**AN: Prepare for some BxG fluff and a TxG meeting this chapter~ And a lot of break lines. :P  


* * *

**

**Geoff's POV**

The weekend was finally here! Which, of course, meant it was time for me and Duncan's normal Friday get-together that consisted of pizza, sugar, and enough video games to make our heads explode. It was always an excellent way to spend the first day of the weekend. D was already waiting for me outside, by the time I pulled up to his house, three bags of assorted chocolates, candies, pop, and chips, in hand.

"Come on, they're showing Summer Camp Rein Of Terror Four!" He shouted excitedly, before disappearing back in his house, and leaving me to awkwardly juggle my bags of goodies, while still rushing through the door.

After everything was set down and put in it's respective places, we sat down on the couch. "So, Dude, where are your folks out? Usually your Mom comes in and tells you to get your feet off the table the second you put them there." I said, eyeing his sock covered feet. I swore, his Mom had the hearing of a bat. It was amazing, and a little unnerving.

"Eh, Ma and Pa are working late tonight." He answered, mouth already full of chips.

I focused on the movie after that, but seeing the blond girl on the screen getting hacked to bits by a chainsaw, reminded me of a different blond girl, and a certain conversation we'd had only two days earlier...

* * *

"Geoff! It's great to see you." Bridge had exclaimed happily, giving such a wide smile, I felt my heart speed up and my palms being to sweat.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't make any sound come out. She was just so darn cute, my brain stopped working.

However, a quick elbow to my ribs by Duncan, help the words pop out of my mouth a little easier. "Yeah, you too, Bridge."

Bro mouthed me a quick, _'Good Luck' _before stalking off, leaving just the two of us.

"You're looking a lot better today." She started, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Oh my_ god,_ so cute... "I'm glad. I was worried."

My heart leaped up into my throat again. She was _worried_ about me? "I-I..." I stuttered, face flushing, as the words began spewing out. "I was worried about you, too! I mean you're so clumsy, you could of fallen down a set of stairs, and broken something!"

However, instead of smiling lightly like I'd expected, she gave me a narrowed eyed look, lower lip jutting out into a pout. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Well, you're always tripping and bumping into people, you could get hurt-" The look she was giving me told me I was only digging my grave that much deeper. So, hastily, I added a swift; "A-And I don't want that to happen!"

"Well, I'd hate to _trip_ and_ bump into you, _so I better go." She spat angrily, before brushing past me, leaving me to gape in silent horror. What the heck had I just done?

"Bridgette, wait!" I shouted, hurrying to chase after her.

She didn't pause in her quick paced walk. "I don't want to talk to you, Geoff!"

That stung a little. "Bridge, wait, please! Look, I'm sorry! I'm not good at this kind of stuff!" I called after her, desperately.

Much to my relief, she stopped, and turned around to face me. "At what stuff? Making me mad?" She asked bitterly, honestly offended by my thoughtless comment.

"No, at talking to you in _general._ I mean, yeah, you're clumsy, but you're also so down-to-earth, and you're just so hot, and stuff... My words get twisted and my heart starts beating all fast, whenever I try to talk to you..." I mumbled, closing the distance between us with each word, till I stood directly in front of her. "You're cool, and I really didn't mean what I said."

Then, something that only seemed to happen in my dreams, happened.

_She kissed me.

* * *

_

I swear, now, a whole day later, my lips were still tingling.

I'd been planning to tell Duncan, however, after seeing the girl he clearly had the hots for, and some random model dude at the movie theater, I'd decided against it. For the moment, at least.

"So, you and Bridgette, huh?" Duncan mused suddenly, causing me to look at him in shock. "Gwen told me. Apparently Bridgette told her, and yadda yadda. Yeah, thanks for filling me in, Dude."

I cringed. "Sorry, Man. Just with all that drama that's been happening with your own girl..." I trailed off, and he shrugged, shooting me a smile, now.

"S'alright, Bro." He seemed to say it a little too quickly, as if he didn't want to be reminded of _said girl._ However, his smile stretched wider. "Can't believe _she_ kissed _you, _though. I can see who's gonna start wearing the pants in this relationship."

I scoffed, and playfully threw a chip at his head.

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

Two days after coming to terms with the fact I was willing to fight for Courtney, and my make-up with Gwen, I hadn't seen hide nor hair of the girl I was supposedly fighting for. As usual.

I mean, I hadn't really expected to, considering how far we lived from each other, and we went to such different schools.

I smirked to myself, wondering if Ma would pay to get me into that stuck-up private school if I said it was for a girl. She hadn't been too fond of the girls I'd dated over the years, -Gwen being the rare exception, of course- so dating a priss like Courtney would please her and my Father both, actually.

Although, being in a school with a bunch of rich kids would most likely drive me batshit crazy, and I'd get kicked out for wailing on some dude before I even got the chance to talk to Courtney.

Which meant one thing...

"Geoff, we gotta get Princess kicked out of her school, and transferred into ours." I announced, and the boy looked at me in confusion, face covered in smears of chocolate.

"I..._what?_"

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

I couldn't believe I was being forced to work on a Friday evening. It just didn't seem right. Sighing, I drummed my fingers against the counter, examining all the instruments in the music store.

Mom had to pull a lot of strings to get me a job this high paying, for how little I actually had to do. However, it was still as boring as it could get. Plus, the country music they played twenty-four seven _kinda_ made me wanna blow my brains out. Or, a little less dramatically, smack my head repeatedly against a wall.

Suddenly, I heard the door pull open, and put on a fake, chipper smile, as a boy walked through. I recognized him from Biology class, with his guitar case seeming permanently strapped to his back. He even brought it to school.

"Hey there, Gwen." He said cheerily, upon noticing me behind the counter.

My smile became just a _little_ less fake. "Hey, Trent."

"Wow, never thought I'd see you working in a place like this." He commented, eyeing the bright yellow walls and pictures of flowers that covered the walls, as well as all the CD stands and instruments.

"Yeah, well, it pays good." I tried to keep an indifferent tone. "So, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually, yeah." He listed off a name of a CD he was looking for, and I typed into the computer.

"Oh, it should be right over there." As I pointed in the left direction, I accidentally bumped into the plastic container full of guitar picks, dumping them all over the floor, at the boy's feet. "Crap!"

I promptly moved to the other side of the counter, leaning down swiftly to begin scooping up the pieces of brightly colored plastic, when Trent leaned down at the same time, and we ended up banging heads.

Oh god. This was turning into some kind of cheesy chick flick!

* * *

Once the guitar picks had been cleaned up, our heads stopped hurting, and Trent purchased his CD, he informed me he actually applied to work here the other day. He was still waiting for a call back.

"I think you'd be more equipped to work here then I am." I admitted, though it was the complete truth.

He gave me another easy grin. "I'd much rather work here _with_ you, then instead of you. Well, later." With that, he left, and I couldn't keep myself from smiling.

Just like a cheesy chick flick, alright.

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

"How do you expect to pull of something like that, Bra?" Geoff asked me, incredulous.

"Well, we've got two options. Get her expelled, or get her Mom to simply transfer her to our school. I say the latter would be easiest, but..." I trailed off, pursing my lips. We'd never get such a rich business woman to listen to two teenage boys about transferring her daughter to a public school, unless...

"Dude, I got it!" I grinned happily, and my bro gave me a thumbs up.

"Whatever it is, I guess I'm in, Man."

* * *

It didn't take me very long to find out who Courtney's Mom was. She was apparently some top notch lawyer who was currently working in a building just outside of town, about twenty-five minutes away. Geoffy and I would need to catch her on her day off, because for our plan to work, we couldn't just casually walk into her office when we had no real reason for coming.

I bet a geek would be able to hack into their files and find out what days she had off.

So it looked like I was going to need a geek.

* * *

"So, can you do it?" I asked impatiently, as the red-head before me scrunched up his freckled face in distaste. Locating Harold had been just as easy as finding out who Princess' Ma was. Getting him over here to Geoff's house had been a little harder, but it was nothing the two of us couldn't handle.

"Yes. But it's going to cost you."

I glared at him, and he shrunk down in his seat. "O-Or not..."

I smirked as he got to work, and I looked at Geoff, who was busy texting away on his phone. Snatching the cell away from him, and ignoring his pleas for me to give it back, I scanned the message.

"Ugh, schmoopy-schmoo? Geoff, you guys have been going out for...what? Three days?" I grimaced, tossing the item back to him, thoroughly repulsed. Calling Courtney _Princess_ was one thing. Geoff calling Bridgette his_ schmoopy-schmoo_ was a whole 'nother thing.

"I'm in!" Harold shouted, and both Geoff and I leaned over the dweeb to look at the screen.

"Okay, so, she has Saturday and Thursdays off. Sweet, this plan has been set in motion." I smirked, fist pumping Geoff.

And hopefully, by Monday, Courtney will be on _my_ territory.

* * *

**AN: I really wish I could use dashes instead of those break lines. They made everything look so much nicer. Oh, and don't get too hyped, Duncan's plan isn't anything extraordinary. Review~**


	7. I Should Have Thought My Plan Through

**Duncan's POV**

"Dude, I don't know about this. I don't think it'll work." Geoff mumbled hesitantly, as me and him watched Courtney's Ma walk down an aisle of the grocery store. I gave the party-boy a quick look.

"It will work, trust me. Now, she's coming this way, just follow me lead." I hissed, then, as soon as she began to pass us with her shopping cart, I spoke again, loud enough for the woman to easily listen in. "So yeah, I heard three dudes got busted for drug possession at that Rockwell Private School." I smirked to myself as I saw her stumble a step in shock.

"I know, right? First at Morgan Crest High, now at that Private school? It's getting so bad, Bro." Geoff threw in, shooting me a grin, before continuing. "Glad our school hasn't had any of that. It's probably one of the most drug _free._"

I had to choke back a laugh, because I knew just how _untrue_ that was. "I hear ya, Man."

"Um, excuse me..."

Geoff and I both looked at the woman, who smiled tentatively at us both. For a Mom, she didn't look half bad. She had Courtney's same Hispanic skin tone, and dark eyes, full of authority and confidence. However, her hair was wavy and black, unlike Court's brown hair.

"What can we do for ya, Ma'am?" Geoff chirped, looking as pure and sweet as possible. I had to hand it to Geoff, he had this uncanny ability of making people instantly believing him innocent. He could of ran over a kitten, grinned, and everyone would wave it off.

"Are you sure about that drug outbreak? At Rockwell?" She asked in return, chewing on her lip in what I imagined to be nervousness. Hook, line, and sinker.

"Yeah, it was all over the news this morning." I piped up, and she look at me, then back at Geoff.

"Alright, well, thank you. Oh, and what school do you two go to?" I had to keep myself from happy dancing right then and there.

"Fraser Ridge, Ma'am." My blond bud replied to her Mom, who nodded, and made her way down the aisle.

As soon as we were outside, I gave Geoff a fist pump. "If she's anything like Courtney, she'll overreact, and pull Court from that damn private school faster then we can blink."

"And if she comes to our school and finds out it was you who got her transferred?" Geoff questioned.

"She screams at me, and/or kicks my ass, then we move on with life."

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

Today had been a great day. I'd spent a few hours with Nate at his house, mostly doing homework, but I'd be lying if I said that was _all _we did. He was such an amazing boyfriend, I just couldn't believe it. We were the talk of the school, and my life just couldn't of been more perfect!

Yeah, until I made it home, and Mom decided to drop a bomb on me during dinner.

"I'm transferring you out of Rockwell."

I stared at me Mom wide-eyed, from across the dinner table. No way. She wasn't serious.

"Ha ha, Mom. Very funny." I muttered, scooping up another fork-full of spaghetti, but the look she was giving me made me drop my fork back down onto my plate. "Y-You're not kidding."

"I've already filled out the paper work. It's for your own good, Sweetheart. Now, you may still date Nathan, but-"

"Mom, why?" I cut her off, feeling my eyes burn with very rare on-coming tears. "Rockwell is an amazing school! You went through so much just to get me in!"

"I heard about some boys being arrested for drug possession." She replied calmly, taking a sip of her red wine, leaving me to stare at her in horror.

"No one got arrested, what are you talking about?" I demanded, thoroughly confused.

"Courtney, Honey, I know those boys were probably your friends so you would want to defend them-"

"You aren't listening! No one got arrested! There was no drugs!" I shouted, standing from my chair now.

"Do not raise your voice to me, young lady. Besides, like I said before, the paper work is already filled out. You will be going to Fraser Ridge Public High School, starting tomorrow."

_Public_ School? No. This_ wasn't_ happening to me.

I took a deep breath, then narrowed my eyes at my Mother, and spoke in a low tone. "Who told you about these so called drugs?"

She pursed her lips, trying to recall. "Ah, yes, I over heard these two boys talking about it earlier today, at the super market. A blond wearing a cowboy hat, and a punk-looking street kid."

All the former sadness I felt, all the confusion and frustration at the news my Mom had just delivered, was all replaced in one big burst, by anger. I was seeing red.

I stomped up to my bedroom, and slammed the door shut as hard as I could upon entering.

I was going to _kill _him.

Griding my teeth together in mute frustration, I stared down at my cell phone, and smirked to myself.

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

I couldn't believe it, when our homeroom teacher told us we'd be getting two new students today. My plan had worked that quickly? Man, how good was I?

I knew one of the new students had to be Princess, so whoever the second kid was didn't really matter to me. Thinking of Princess had me smirking to myself, and wondering what he reaction had been when her Mom told her she'd be switching schools.

Probably lots of screaming involved.

Maybe if I was lucky, she'd lost her voice with all the yelling I'm positive she did, and she would have no vocals left to yell at _me. _If she even found out I was the cause of her sudden switch._  
_

However, my thoughts were cut short, when the door swung open, and my mood instantly dropped.

Yep, Princess was here. But so was her model of a boyfriend. She definitely found out.

_Fuck!_

She walked to the front of the class with the boy, and shot me such a smug grin, I wanted to bang my head against the desk before me. Why had I not thought of this before?

"Alright everyone, this is Courtney Callahan, and Nathan Harriot. Everyone make them feel welcome." Mr. Westley spoke up, before gesturing to a couple seats in the back.

Courtney and _Nathan_ -such a gay freaking name- walked past me, and again, I felt smugness radiating off the brunette female in waves.

Psh, as if one brainiac model was going to stop me from claiming her as mine.

Still, this was a bit of a set back, and I'd need to come up with a new strategy now.

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

Again, Nathan proved what an_ amazing_ boyfriend he was, by agreeing to move to Fraser Ridge with me. I couldn't wait to see Duncan's face, when he saw the little flaw in his poorly organized plan. Of course, I didn't want to tell Nathan that the mohawk wearing boy from our first date, was the reason to my transfer in the first place. It would complicate things too much.

"So, nervous?" Nate asked me, arm wrapped cozily around my shoulder as we stepped out of the car and into the fresh falling snow. So romantic.

"No, not really." I answered easily, and it was the truth. I mean, as much as I was going to miss my lovely school, I'd be fine, as long as Nathan was with me.

When we finally entered the class that would be our homeroom, Duncan's expression was everything I'd imagined it to be. He looked surprised for a moment, then down-right ticked.

Just to rub salt into the wounds, I gave him a smug smile that I knew he caught, as he scowled in response.

The teacher introduced us both to the class, then we made our way to our seats.

I could feel Nate staring at me, so I looked at him curiously; raising an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

"Isn't that the guy from the restaurant?" He asked, looking directly at the back of Duncan's head, now.

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess it is. Just my luck, he'd be at the school I get assigned to."

Nate smiled gently at me, and reached over to squeeze my hand comfortingly, before focusing back on the teacher.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could faintly see Duncan watching us. I turned my head, and we locked eyes for a moment.

He lifted his hand to his lips and kissed it, then pretended to blow a kiss at me. I looked at Nate in alarm, but he was still following the teacher.

I knew Duncan had some sort of bizarre infatuation with me, -I mean, why else would he go to such great lengths to get me to go to his school?- but if he thought he was going to ruin my relationship with Nate, he had another thing coming! There was no way I was going to let that happen.

I knew as I gave him a sharp glare, and he smirked in return, we were thinking the exact same thing.

The game is so _on.

* * *

_

**AN: So, a little bit of a shorter chapter this time. But don't worry, lots of drama will come, next time! Remember to review!**_  
_


	8. I Can't Wait Till Tomorrow

**AN: ****There's going to be some sexual themes this chapter, and it'll get worse, as the chapters go.**** Now for your daily dose of 'Gwent'. :)  
**

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

Another day in Biology, another boring lecture from Ms. Griffin. I mean, she was a cool teacher and all, but her lessons could put insomniacs to sleep.

"Maybe I should start bringing a pillow to this class." Trent whispered jokingly to me, yawning a second later. I tried not to smile.

"Good idea, then I can draw on your face while you're sleeping."

We both laughed quietly, then I realized how close we were leaning now, and I coughed lightly and put on a straight face.

Ever since that day in the music store, Trent has been talking to me more, and I've been trying really hard not act like one of those stupid girls who gush about how cute their crushes are- uh, not that I have a crush on Trent. Because I _don't. _He's just... kinda cool to hang with.

"So," He pipes up again, when he's sure Ms. G isn't paying attention. "You'll never guess who I got a call from yesterday,"

I raise my eyebrow, coolly.

"The music store. I've been hired." He grins, and I smile right back, but a bit less wide.

"Really? That's great, Trent." I don't want to seem overly enthusiastic, but he seems to understand I am, anyway.

"I suppose we'll be co-workers, then."

My smile widens, just a little, against my will. "Yeah. Co-workers."

Inside, I'm twirling and squealing like the stupid, love-sick girl I _know_ I am.

* * *

**Geoff's POV**

_I miss you, Bridgey-Bear! __XOXOXO_ I text her, -making sure to keep my hands under my desk- as she's in PE class while I'm stuck in Science.

Everything with Bridge has been going great. Especially our afternoon make-out sessions. Alright, and our evening ones. And morning, night, mid-day, and sunset make-out sessions.

I shake the thought from my brain as Duncan pulls the classroom door open, and steps inside, late as usual. The teacher gives him a dirty look, but doesn't comment as he makes his way to his desk beside mine.

"Dude, I've got good news and bad news." He hisses to me once seated, and I frown.

"Give me the bad, first. No wait, the good. ...But then the bad will bum me out. But if I have the bad first, I'll be bummed out anyway. Okay, how bad is the ba-"

"Geoff!" He growls, impatient.

"Okay, okay. Give me the good news, first." I finally decide, and he cracks a smile.

"The plan worked. Princess is here."

I smile and fist pump my bud. "Awesome. So, what's the bad news?"

"She brought her pain-in-the-ass boyfriend, with her." His whole mood seems to sink, at the simple mention of her new bow.

I pat him lightly on the shoulder. "Ouch. That's rough, Bra."

I hate seeing my best bud so down. Smiling slyly to myself, I whisper a quick, "I could keep the dude busy for a while, and you could seduce Courtney."

Duncan considers this for a minute, before snorting, and looking at me like I'm crazy. "You want me to seduce _Courtney?_ Please, she probably keeps pepper spray and a taser handy at all times. Maybe I should try and work my way up to being her friend, first..." His tone lets me know how unappealing the idea is to him; having to make_ friends _with her.

Taking a swift glance at the still oblivious teacher, I turned back to D. "Come on, you know she'd be virgin putty in your hands. All you'd have to do is drag her to some isolated place."

"Jeez, Geoffy. I didn't know you could be so diabolical. I'm impressed."

We grin at each other.

"I _could_ give it a shot, tomorrow." He shrugs carelessly, though I can tell he's excited. The thrill of the chase, and all that.

Tomorrow it is.

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

I hate to admit how nervous I am, rushing around the store and dusting off instruments that are already clean, and fixing CD displays that are already in perfect alphabetical order. I'm a nervous cleaner.

Suddenly, I stop myself, and frown at how ridiculous I'm acting. It's not like we're going on a date, or anything. Why the heck should I be freaking out?

The bell chimes as the entrance opens, and I spin on my heel to see Trent walk in, sporting his usual lazy grin and guitar case.

"Hey there, Beautiful."

I bite my tongue to keep myself from stuttering out something stupid and embarrassing, and settle for a quick wave.

I hate how hard my heart is beating.

"What's on the agenda for today?" He asks, ducking under the cashier counter to grab his new name tag, that we're required to wear.

Before I can reply, the door swings open, and Duncan walks in.

"Gwen, I need to talk to- oh, _hey._" He greets Trent, upon noticing him.

"Whats up, Man?" The two give each other a quick fist pump, then Duncan faces me again.

"Like I said, I need to chat with Gwen." He looks at Trent, now. "Can I borrow her for a sec?"

My _co-worker_ shrugs, and next thing I know, I'm being dragged into the staff bathroom by the arm.

"This must be pretty important if you're coming all the way down _here. _Isn't this place like, twenty minutes from your house?" I ask my ex-boyfriend, leaning up against the sink.

"Yeah, but it's fine. I just wanted to know if you still had my favourite cologne, at your house."

I blink, taking in his question, then I snicker. "_Oh, _I get it. So who's the poor girl you're going to sexually harass?"

He laughs good-naturedly, and nudges me in the side with his hip. "Shut up, Gothy. That's none of your damn business." His tone is playful and teasing. "And, for your information, it isn't sexual harassment."

I shrug. "Sure, sure, whatever you say, Dunc. But, yeah, I should still have it." They stopped making that brand of cologne a long time ago, so I wasn't surprised he wanted it back. I was a little embarrassed to admit it, but whenever Duncan would wear it, I'd all but push him to the ground and begin ripping his clothes off. It reminded me of something from an Axe commercial. I wondered if it would have the same effect on whoever he had his eye on.

There was a knock on the bathroom door, and Trent's voice followed. "Yo, Gwen, could you give me a hand here?"

"Sure, be right out!" I called back, then looked at the Punk boy. "Anything else?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets and shook his head. "Nope, that about does it. Could you bring it over tonight, after work?"

I nod, and he smiles, ruffles my hair, then exits the tiny bathroom. Despite how messy our break-up had been, I was extremely glad we managed to repair our friendship. It was nice, knowing I had someone to count on, if my world ever came crashing down around my feet.

Once he was gone, and I left the bathroom, I was shocked by the sudden rush of customers we had. I guess me and Trent weren't going to get much of a chance to talk, today.

But there was always tomorrow.

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

I knew I wouldn't need the cologne, if I was really going to go through with this, but it wouldn't hurt. Geoff was right; she was going to be putty in my hands.

Some dudes may feel bad, stealing a girl away from some other guy, but all was fair in love and war, right? And this was officially both.

Thinking about tomorrow, and the cologne, had me thinking of Gwen. Who, had admittedly been my first time, almost two years before.

It went without saying that I'd gotten much _better, _over the years, too. Courtney had no chance.

That had been my first intention, anyway, when I'd seen her on Halloween. I'd wanted to strip that dress off her and fuck her _senseless._

It was a more then that, now, of course. I wanted an actual relationship with her. I wanted to be able to wake up next to her everyone morning, and tell her how beautiful she was, and run my fingers through her hair...

However, I still wanted that_ 'fuck her senseless'_ part, as well.

And I'd get it.

* * *

**Trent's POV**

The store was finally closing up, after the mad rush of people we'd had. I definitely liked working here more than I thought I would. It _might_ of had something to do with the beautiful, smart, independent girl I got to be around, all day long.

"Well, that sucked." Gwen commented, turning the sign over on the door, so everyone knew we were closed. "I'm beat."

"Ditto." I replied, stretching, and a question that had been bugging me all day, popped from my mouth before I could stop it. "What's going on with you and Duncan?"

I wanted to duck behind the counter the moment she spun around to look at me, confusion clouding her deep dark eyes. "What?"

I could either tell her to forget it, or press for information. I_ was_ really curious... I mean, I'd only spoken to Duncan the occasional time in classes, so I hadn't been even aware that he and Gwen knew each other. "Are you two like... a couple?"

She leaned her back against the door, and shrugged lightly. "He's my ex-boyfriend."

Her response was a blessing an a curse. A blessing, as they weren't dating anymore, a curse, because they _had_ dated at one time or another.

"Were you guys like, serious, or anything?" I asked, pretending to just be mildly curious, as I fiddled awkwardly with one of the guitar picks from the container Gwen had dumped, when I first came in, before.

"I guess. We dated for about a year." She nibbled at her lip, obviously wondering if she should elaborate or not. I should of just stopped talking, should of just kept my mouth shut, because this really wasn't any of my business. Although, my mouth seemed to have different plans, as the words once again slipped out before I could clamp them inside.

"Did you guys sleep together?"

I was ready to bury myself in a hole, now.

She blew out a breath, and I wondered if she was pissed off at me for being nosey, but instead she looked up and gave me a weak smile.

"Yep."

* * *

**AN: Ending it there! :D I bet Gwen wishes they hadn't gotten any chance to talk now, huh? But oh my, two chapters in one day? Again? Yes, I've just been having a writing frenzy lately! I hope you enjoyed it, and review!**


	9. I Guess It's Up To Her

**Geoff's POV**

I couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled to my lips. It just rose and rose until it erupted.

"Ha ha ha! Oh, _man_! I can't believe you got punched out by a model!" I exclaimed, laughing uncontrollably at my Punk friend, who's black eye was getting checked on by his Mom.

Duncan snarled, thoroughly unamused. "Don't worry, Geoff, I'm planning on beating your ass _twice_ as hard as that douche bag hit me."

His Ma sent him a a dirty look; either for his language or his mention of fighting, but didn't comment.

I smiled sheepishly, taking a quick step back from the boy, who shot me daggers.

Okay, so, I _guess _you could say this was my fault... I mean, I_ did _tell him to try and seduce Courtney, but I didn't think it would end up like this! Who knew the chick's boyfriend had such a killer left hook.

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

I wanted to _kill _Geoff, but he'd have to wait until after I got my revenge on _Nathan_.

Although, my attempt at winning over the stuck-up brunette hadn't been a total fail, so I suppose I'd be able to forgive my blond bud. The events kept replaying through my mind; everything that had happened this afternoon.

I was walking home from school today, cause my piece of crap car wouldn't start, and Geoff had already left, with Bridgette. So I'd ditched it in the parking lot, and started walking. The snow just kept falling down mercilessly, and the flakes seemed to get thicker with each passing minute. I sighed, socks already soaked, and toes frozen. I really had to pick up some shoes better suited for winter.

All of a sudden, I noticed a certain brunette head of hair out of the corner of my eye. Squinting into the distance, I noticed Courtney and the jackass she was dating were walking, too. I grumbled angrily to myself, shoving my icy hands inside the pockets of my jacket, and glared at them.

I hadn't tried to corner Courtney at school today, for three reasons.

One- There was no where I could take her without someone seeing us.

Two- She'd suspect something if I even _tried_ dragging her off, somewhere.

And three- Nathan wouldn't leave her the hell alone! God, what was he, a golden retriever?

I stopped in my tracks, and looked down at the snow at my feet, and smirked to myself. Scooping it up in my hands, I quickly molded it into a ball, and lobbed it forward, then ducked into some lady's snow covered bush. I snickered when it hit it's target, and the pretty boy spun around in alarm, then looked confused when he didn't spot his attacker.

It made this day suck just a _little_ bit less.

I stayed still for a moment, as Courtney started speaking, once they began walking again. I strained my ears to hear her, but all I caught was, _"...park, now?"_

I closed my eyes and thought for a moment, while I heard Nathan respond with a simple, _"Sure." _so I assumed they were headed to the nearest park. Jeez, what a cliché.

I didn't have anything else planned today, so following them hadn't been a bad decision. Watching the guy push Courtney on one of the swings on the deserted playground, while the snow fluttered around them, however, had me wanting to simultaneously kick the dude's butt and barf at how cheesy the whole scene was.

"I'll be right back," He murmured, leaning down to kiss her hair, then walked off toward the porta-potty that was set up. I chuckled to myself and swiftly made my way over to it once he was inside, -making sure Princess wasn't looking- and grabbed a sturdy stick from the ground, then proceeded to shove it into the door, making sure it would stay shut.

Maybe this day wouldn't suck too bad, after all.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled the cologne from my pocket, and examined the bottle. I felt a bit reluctant to wear it, now that it was time to step up to the plate, sorta speak. I mean, I'd used this specifically for _Gwen,_ and it didn't feel right, because I wasn't dating her, anymore. So shaking my head, I slipped it back into my jeans pocket, and marched out into the snow.

Game time, Baby.

"Hey, Princess." I greeted her, stealing the swing beside her.

She looked at me in surprise, then glowered. "Can't you just leave me alone, dammit!" She snapped.

"I hate to break it to you_ Honey_, but the world doesn't revolve around you." I sneered, though _my_ world certainly seemed to, as of late. "I was just taking a walk when I noticed you sitting here."

She sniffed in annoyance, and stood up from her swing. "Well I was just leaving, so,"

No way, she wasn't getting away from me this easily; not when I was so close. "Let's go on that." I pointed to the teeter totter, and she scoffed in what I assumed was disbelief.

"What are we, _five? _I'm not doing tha- hey!" She yelled in protest when I grabbed her hand anyway, and lead her to the wooden playground toy.

"Maybe you should take that pole out of your ass for ten minutes, and see what happens." I suggested with a smirk, taking a seat on one end, and was actually surprised when she sat down on the other.

"You're a jerk." Was the only thing to come out of her mouth, as she pushed off the ground with as much force as she had, and got us going. My smirk turned into a grin. She was playing _right into my hands._

"And you're hot." I threw in, just for the fun of it, and I suddenly plunged to the ground as she leaped from the teeter totter which sent smacking into the snow covered gravel. I winced as my kiwis felt like she'd might as well just taken a baseball bat to them.

She sent me a smug smile, then went over to the look-out tower, and started climbing to the top. So that was how she wanted to play it? Fine.

As I ran after her, I noticed the door on the porta-potty wiggling. I wasn't sure how long the stick would last, so I had to do this fast.

"Quit following me!" She shouted, once I reached the top, crossing her arms firmly over her chest.

"Again with the arrogance." I stuck my tongue out at her. "Maybe I just wanted to go down the slide." I pointed to the plastic, curvy, slide behind her, and she rolled her eyes then stepped aside.

The porta-potty door shook a little harder, and I knew this was it. Now or never.

Taking a quick breath, I grabbed Courtney around the waist and tugged her with me as I slid down the slide. She screamed as we spun around awkwardly, and then hit the gravel with a thump.

Wind knocked out of both of us, and me hovering over top of her, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. For a second, I didn't care that my kiwis, and head ached, or that my hands and feet were icicles. All I cared about, was the brunette girl I was careful not to put too much of my weight on, as I laced my fingers through her snow covered hair.

For half a second, I just _knew_ she wanted me, too.

But before I could think past that, I was suddenly reefed off of her, and a fist connected with my face.

Ma and Pa had found me, half buried in the snow, eyelid dark. They'd brought me home, staying silent for the whole drive. When I stepped inside my house, I was pleased to see Geoff there, who told me he came right over as soon as Ma called and told him they'd found me.

I explained what had happened to all three of them, -Geoff gave me a fist pump and a, _'Dude! That's wicked!'_ much to my parents disapproval- but of course, Ma had still been a little more understanding of my situation.

"You went through all that trouble just for one girl..." The way she said it, made it seem as if she was deciding on whether or not to be angry or gush over how sweet and out of character that was for me. Sadly, she seemed to settle on angry. "But Duncan, that girl wasn't yours! You can't just go up to another young man's girlfriend and kiss her like that! How would you have felt if someone had tried to kiss Gwen while you two were dating?"

I froze with my icepack held to my eye, and frowned, though answered honestly. "I would of beaten the kid into a bloody pulp."

My Dad chuckled lightly, seeming to be enjoying this way too much. "And that's exactly what happened to you."

"He snuck up on me! I-" Ma held up her hand, her single for me to stop talking.

"Sweetheart, I want you to promise me you'll leave this girl alone, alright?"

Geoff snorted from his place beside me on the sofa, "Yeah, right. As if he's going to-" I gave him a dirty look and he quickly shut his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah. I promise, Ma." I muttered unwillingly.

"I don't want her suing for sexual harassment." Ma continued, teal eyes identical to mine, glaring sternly at me.

"It wasn't-" The look she gave me kept me from finishing. Man, Ma could be scary. "Jeez, I promise!" I repeated, lowering my ice pack to hold my hands up in surrender. And I'd make good on that promise. I'd done all I could now, anyway. It was up to her to decide whether her _perfect boyfriend _was really what she wanted, or not.

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

"Do you think he'll be okay?" I asked softly, the tension between me and Nate so thick, I could almost taste it.

"Why do you _care?_" He barked at me, still seething with anger. I didn't blame him, though. "He locked me in the stupid bathroom, and tried to make out with you! Aren't you angry?"

I took his hand and squeezed it once. He seemed to calm slightly, and yet, I couldn't find my voice to reply to his question. It was like I had just ran a marathon, my lungs felt like they were burning, and my heart was racing. I felt warm and adrenalin filled.

"Courtney?" His voice was quieter now, more controlled. We stopped our pace, and he turned me to face him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of gotten angry with you. Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

I shook my head, even though I was certain I'd have one or two bruises from our rough tumble down the slide.

He smiled gently, and pushed my hair from my face. "Come on, we're almost to your house."

As we began walking again, I looked up at Nathan, as I gathered my thoughts. I'd felt a certain spark with Duncan, that I hadn't with Nathan. Like I was finally tasting meat again after being a vegetarian for years.

The path that my mind had just strayed on had me assuming it was just the smack my head had taken, that was responsible for conjuring up these _absurd_ thoughts. I'd be a whole lot more sane, come tomorrow. Yes, that's it, I was just temporarily going insane. I'd wake up tomorrow, and realize the thing with Duncan had been a horrible mistake, fully apologize to Nate, then my life would be perfect again.

...Right?

* * *

**AN: Jeez, this chapter was really hard to write. I had to re-write how they kiss so many different times. I know I said the sexual themes were going to get worse as the chapters passed, but then I decided on a sweet way to get them to kiss, instead of a make out scene. :P So, thoughts?**


	10. I Love Snow Days

**AN: So, Trent's final POV this chapter is just before school is out, which, when it was out, Duncan followed Nathan and Courtney to the park. Just making sure you understand the time-line, and whatnot... Then Duncan's first, is the day after his kiss with Court. Get it?  


* * *

**

**Trent's POV**

Gwen's simple_ yes _rang repeatedly in my ears. I looked down at the guitar pick I was mauling, and smiled weakly down at it, keeping my eyes away from the girl leaning against the closed door.

"Oh... I see." It was all I could manage; learning her and the Punk had slept together had left me speechless.

"Well, it's getting late. I should go." Gwen announced after a drawn-out moment of silence. She unpinned her name tag from her dark blue t-shirt, and grabbed her book bag, before shooting me once last glance. "See you at school tomorrow, Trent." And with that, she was gone, disappearing with a quiet chime of the bell, strung above the doorway.

"I'm such an idiot." I muttered to myself, running my fingers through my jet black hair. I was finally making some progress with her -or what I thought was progress, anyways- and I'd gone and ruined it all, because of my big mouth.

You know what? No. No, I wasn't going to let this get me down. I could easily patch things up tomorrow, I just had to put this whole night behind us.

Which was a little easier said, then done.

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

I could feel my cheeks burning with a blush as I rushed out of the music store, snowflakes brushing against my face as I ran through the parking lot toward my car.

Once I was safely inside, away from the awkward, train wreck of a conversation, I clenched my hands into fists in my hair.

I'd never wanted to duck under a rock more than I had then.

I should of lied, should of dodged the question, or changed the subject, should of done _something!_

"He'll probably never speak to me again..." I mumbled sullenly, now resting my forehead against the steering wheel.

At the time, it had seemed right to tell him the truth. If we were ever, possibly, going to become more then _co-workers_ then I should tell him the truth; straight up.

However, now, it felt like the wrong decision.

Sitting upward again, I took a couple deep breaths, then closed my eyes.

Things would be okay, again. We'd get through this awkward patch, and things would be okay.

At least, I _hoped _things would be okay...

* * *

**Trent's POV**

When I'd arrived at school that morning, I felt like my feet weighed a million pounds, and I dragged myself reluctantly to my first class. Which, I had with Gwen.

I had dreamed up so many different scenarios of how my meeting with Gwen this morning could go. Some good, some not so good.

Reaching the classroom, I grabbed the handle on the door and counted to ten, before tugging it open and walking inside. As usual, Gwen was sitting in her seat in the far back corner of the room, watching the snow fall outside the window.

"Mornin' Gwen." I greeted her lightly, taking my seat next to her.

She turned to face me, and sent me a polite smile. "Good morning."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, before the Goth girl finally spoke up.

"Okay, this is crazy. Why aren't we talking?" She demanded, frowning.

I opened my mouth to speak, but she beat me to it. "Last night was a bit weird, yes, but it shouldn't matter what happened. Let's just forget about it; start over."

"You wouldn't believe how glad I am to hear you say that." I grinned, and she returned it.

I was so happy, I could kiss her.

The path my thoughts had suddenly taken, had my face flushing lightly, and I turned away from her in an attempt to hide it.

"You okay?" She asked playfully, nudging me with her elbow. "You're looking a bit red."

I laughed, and nudged her back. "It's called blood,_ some _of us have it in our cheeks." I weakly teased, staring pointedly at her pale complexion.

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

Waking up this morning, the first thing I noticed, was that my alarm hadn't gone off. Second thing I noticed, was that my eye hurt like hell.

Rolling out of bed, I snatched my blanket from it and wrapped it around myself, as my room felt more and more like an ice box with each passing December day. Christmas was less then two and a half weeks away, now, and I had to start thinking about presents.

The thought left a burning question in my mind; should I pick one out for Princess, as well?

I shook my head, deciding to think about that later, and threw open my curtains to view the mountain of snow that occupied the streets.

"Snow day!" I shouted gleefully, unable to contain myself. It felt like forever since we'd had a good old fashioned snow day.

I diving back into my bed, I grabbed my phone off the night stand and flicked it open to text Geoff and tell him to join me at the large hill in the park near my house, with his sleds. That park was mostly just a place where old people came to stroll and reminisce, as there was no playground equipment or anything of the sort. I rarely ever went there, with the first snow day of the year, being the one and only exception. As old as we were, Geoffy and I would never get too old for sledding and snowball fights.

Plus, peeing in the snow was hilarious and also, very fun.

Dropping my blanket and looking at my clock, I assumed Ma had come in at some point and shut it off, once seeing all the snow. Maybe I_ should_ start looking for some presents; she certainly deserved one, for all the hard work she did.

Once I was clothed in the proper attire, -minus the snow shoes I was still in desperate need of- I exited my room and jumped down the stairs, two at a time.

I was just about to pull open the front door when Ma called me into the kitchen. Sighing, I weighed my options. Leave now, ignore Ma, and get scolded later. Or, wait five minutes to head out and save myself a headache.

The choice was obvious, unfortunately.

"What's up, Ma?" I asked, coming into the kitchen and taking a seat at the island.

She slid a piece of paper toward me, and smiled, pleadingly.

I scanned the paper, and groaned. "Grocery shopping? Can't you-"

"Do you have that hole you punched in the wall, fixed?" She asked, smirking. I stared at her, dumbfounded, for a moment, before grumbling angrily under my breath. _Blackmail._ Who knew Ma had it in her? I was pissed, and impressed, at the same time.

"Thank you, Honey." She leaned forward to peck my forehead, then began flipping through an old cookbook. During the Christmas season, Ma was always in a baking frenzy. Last year, we had enough cookies, pastries, and cakes, to last us till June.

I shoved the list in my coat pocket, then darted toward the door once more.

There was way too much snow on the streets to drive the car, so it looked like I was stuck walking. I'd have to tell Geoff we needed to make a trip to the grocery store before having our snow day.

When I finally stepped outside, and began my trek down the sidewalk, in the direction of the park, I felt a sense of Déjà Vu.

Last time I'd walked down the sidewalk in the snow, I'd smashed Courtney's license plate in.

I licked my chapped lips, mind suddenly buzzing with the thought of Princess, which led to thoughts of our kiss.

I wondered if she was thinking about it, too.

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

I glared out my window, almost hoping all of the wretched snow would melt if I stared at it hard enough.

No such luck.

"Ugh, snow days are so pointless! We should be at school, broadening our minds, not loafing around so unnecessarily!" I shouted to myself, falling backward onto my bed and staring up at the ceiling.

Nate was busy filling out collage applications and things, today, -by request of his parents- so it would be just me. By myself. With my thoughts. My thoughts which were currently swarmed with that jerk of a Delinquent.

Like I'd assumed, I'd woke up this morning, and realized just how awful our..._kiss _was.

He'd been so_ inconsiderate _of me. Throwing me around like I was some rag doll; it was completely unbelievable!

Nathan would of never done something like that!

...But maybe that was just _it. _Nate would of never been that reckless or rough, with me. He was always gentle and kind, making sure he didn't go to far, or too out of bounds.

I covered my head with a pillow, trying to suffocate those terrible thoughts that wouldn't leave my mind.

Really, I shouldn't of had to even consider these things. I might_ actually _be in love with Nate; that should be enough, right? I shouldn't have that ill-mannered boy on my mind, at all.

Removing the pillow from my face, I blew out a breath. Maybe a walk through the snow wouldn't be so bad, after all. Maybe it would clear my conflicted mind.

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

After doing a quick shop with Geoff, -who whined every five seconds about how he wanted to go outside- we dropped the groceries back off at my house, then finally headed to the hill we'd nicknamed _'The Death Drop' _when we were seven. We'd always go down it _at least _once, every year. It was always scary as hell, considering just how steep it was, and was also filled with sharp rocks and dog poop. Geoff had found out that last part when he'd fallen off the toboggan one year, and got a big mouthful of frozen shit. I'd never laughed so hard in my entire life.

"Ready for this, Dude?" Geoff asked, glancing back at me as he took hold of the handles on the circular, plastic sled.

I grinned at him in response, wrapping my arms tightly around him, and nodding. We always took three different toboggans with us; the circular one we were currently sitting on, that spun like crazy and made us wanna barf afterwards. A simple, old school wooden one, that went amazingly fast, and was probably the safest, structure wise, but always left us with splinters in our asses. And finally, out newest addition that we got just last year; a very thin material one, that always ended up tipping, but went even faster then both of the others put together.

He kicked off, and we were sent spiraling down the hill, shouting and laughing as we were thrown around wildly.

When the sled finally came to a stop, with both of us feeling nauseous, and yet, still smiling hugely, I staggered to get on my feet and snickered.

"That was wicked, Man."

My bud gave me a thumbs up, and closed his eyes, waiting for the world to stop spinning.

I trudged back up the hill, and looked out from the top, and chuckled to myself. Looking up to cloudy sky, mentally picturing the same gods that had cursed me so bad earlier this month, I sent_ them_ an appreciative smile. "Thanks. I owe you guys, one."

Across the long stretch of white, I had spotted a certain brunette, walking _alone,_ and watching her feet as she moved forward.

Oh, she was _totally_ thinking about the kiss.

"Bro, what'cha lookin- _ahhh._" Geoff smirked at me, upon reaching the top of the hill where I stood, and following my line of sight. "Go get her, D." He encouraged me, when I just stood there.

I stretched out my fist to him, and he bumped his against mine, then gave me a wink. "Don't take too long though, we got a lot to do."

I snorted and nodded, before jogging down the hill and sneakily dashing behind one of the many trees that took up the large field of a park.

Making a quick snowball, I lobbed it at her, and it hit her directly in the butt. Spinning on her heel after releasing a surprised -and adorable- squeak, she looked around in confusion, until I stepped into sight.

She saw me right away, then glanced up to the sky and mouthed a quick, _"Why?"_ to the sky gods, and I held back a laugh.

"Not happy to see me, Darling? I'm hurt." I pouted, and received a glare colder then the snow in my shoes.

"Look, I don't want to talk to you right now, so just leave me the hell alone!" She snapped, and I was honestly surprised by her major hostility. I assumed she'd be a little irritated by my presence, but I hadn't expected this level of hate.

"Whoa, _chill._" She gave me a deadpan expression, and I gave her a lopsided grin. "Pun intended."

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, before turning back around and marching forward.

I easily fell in step with her, but she seemed to be ignoring me.

"Giving me the _cold shoulder?_" I teased, and she grunted at my admittedly lame winter puns.

"Sorry, I got a lot of those. Don't get a chance to use 'em, too often. But come on, Babe, what's your problem?"

Courtney stopped, dead in her tracks, and gave me an emotionless stare. "_What's my problem?_" She repeated flatly. "My _problem_ is you!"

"What'd I do?" I asked, eyebrows furrowing together.

"Y-You... ugh! You ruined everything!" She shouted in aggravation, throwing her mitten covered hands into the air. "Because of your stupid stunt last night, you may have just wrecked my entire relationship with Nathan!"

I raised an eyebrow, maybe just a _little_ pleased at that fact. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

She clenched her teeth together, and I had a feeling I'd just crossed a line.

"Duncan, I'm serious. Just leave me _alone._ I mean it." She hissed, voice low, and deadly.

I opened my mouth, but then shut it when she added a quick, "Don't make me have to get a restraining order against you. And don't think that I won't."

Blinking in astonishment, all I could do was gape after her as she swiftly walked away. She was_ really_ angry.

Somehow, I'd screwed up royally, hadn't I?

* * *

**AN: Yes, Duncan had promised his Mom that he'd stay away from Courtney, but hey, if the 'sky gods' suggest otherwise, who is he to object? Longer chapter this time around, huh? I had a lot of fun writing this one, and it just flowed so perfectly, I couldn't stop. Hope you enjoyed, and remember to review and give me your thoughts!**


	11. I Really Am Sorta Sorry

**Geoff's POV**

I watched my best bud get yelled at by his girl, who then stomped away, leaving the Punk looking like a puppy that just got kicked. Seriously not cool, Man. You don't kick puppies.

I knew Duncan would bash my head in if he found out I compared him to a little baby dog.

"Yo, D, you alright?" I asked once I reached the bottom of the hill and made my way over to him.

"What? Oh, yeah." He gave me a smile, and I mentally shrugged. If he didn't wanna talk about it, I wouldn't force it out of him.

I turned my head to watch the faint silhouette of the brunette as she disappeared deeper into the park, and wondered just what Duncan did that could make her so upset. From what I heard, she'd actually enjoyed it when D had kissed her, so that couldn't of been what was making her so angry. Jeez, chicks were so complicated. Not my Babe, though. She was easy to understand.

"Hey, you up for a little Christmas shopping?" Duncan asked suddenly, and I looked at him again, grinning widely.

"As long as you buy me some grub from the food court!"

"Deal."

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

We'd dropped off the sleds back at my house, deciding to pick up our snow day again tomorrow. I really wasn't feeling as pumped as I was before, so it wouldn't of been very fun, anyway.

"Dude! I want this!" Geoff exclaimed suddenly, jumping up an down like a five year old and pointing wildly at a shirt in a store window. He was even worse on actual Christmas morning. Especially when we were kids, and I'd stay at his house; he'd wake me up at four thirty in the morning and rip open all his presents before I even managed to blink twice.

"Geoff, no. No, you don't want that." I grimaced at the fuchsia pink t-shirt that was actually for guys. I mean, I knew Geoff liked pink, and I had no problem with that, but it had a freaking Care-Bear on it for god's sake! It said, _'Hug me, I'm adorable.'_ Underneath the bear I faintly recognized as Grumpy Bear.

"Are you saying I'm not adorable?" He asked me, pouting. I rolled my eyes and grunted out a reluctant, "You're totally adorable. Now, come on." I started walking forward, trying to ignore the couple of odd stares I got from other teens. I could only imagine what was running through their minds.

"I should think about getting something for my Honey-Boo something, too." The blond mused out loud, reaching in the back pocket of his pants and pulling out his wallet to check how much cash he had on him.

"Bro, what'd I say about the creepy nicknames while I'm around?" I complained, pausing to stare into a small boutique, admiring a black, corset-like blouse hanging on the wall of the store. "Hang on, I wanna stop in here, real quick." I told Geoff, though sighed when I saw he'd made a mad dash for the toy store across the way.

I hadn't even considered buying something for Gwen until just now, but she might like getting a present from me. I quickly purchased the shirt, then exited the store to find my best friend with two shopping bags of his own, already.

"Dude, I got one word for you; Lego!" He exclaimed happily, wiggling the bags in excitement. I snorted in disbelief.

"Geoff, you tried Lego last year, remember? You played with it for five minutes, then got bored, and threw it into your hall closet with all the rest of the toys you had been so excited about getting."

He pursed his lips, before shrugging. "Yeah, but this is different. I'm going to build Bridgette's head out of Lego, then give it to her as a present! How rad is that?"

I really had no response for that.

We spent another hour at the Mall, skimming through stores while me and Geoff picked out things for both of our parents, and then headed to the food court.

"Are you sure you don't want to get Malibu something _else?_"I asked for the eighth time, clearly picturing her disappointment when she ends up getting a bust of herself made of Lego, on Christmas.

Geoff took a bite of his taco, before shaking his head. "No way, Bra! Bridge is gonna flip when she sees it!"

Oh, I had no doubt about that. Though Geoffy and I apparently had different definitions of the word _flip._

"Oh my gosh, Courtney, you totally have to buy that!" At the mention of the moody girl's name, I turned my head so fast I almost got whip lash. However, the Courtney the other teenager was talking to had curly blond hair, and brown eyes.

I couldn't leave things the way they were, with Princess. I know, I promised Ma I'd stay away from her, but I think today kinda blew that out of the water. So instead, I'm going to have to... _apologize._

I noticed something Geoff was holding, and smirked to myself.

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

When I finally made it back home, it was nearing dinner time, and my stomach was growling hungrily. My _walk_ certainly hadn't made me feel any better; it had only made me angry and frustrated.

After unlocking the door and removing my winter clothing, I walked into the kitchen and opened my cell phone, to see one new text from my boyfriend.

_"Miss you, Court."_ I sighed happily at the sweet gesture, and sent Nate a text back about how much I missed him, as well. Duncan would never do something like that for me.

I shook my head, trying to knock him and the thought out of my mind.

All of a sudden, I heard someone knock three times on the door, and I pulled myself away from my cell and the cute message, and made my way over to the front door. Tugging it open, I saw no one standing there, and I scowled. I was just about to close the door, assuming it was just some dumb kid playing games with me, when I noticed a small little gift box sitting on the snow covered step.

I smiled to myself, wondering if Nathan had dropped by to give me an early Christmas present. Picking it up off the ground, I headed back inside and took a look at the little card taped to the top. I instantly knew from reading the first word who it was from; as the handwriting was much to messy to be Nate's. I glared at the present, contemplating whether or not to simply chuck it in the garbage and move on with life. I decided since Duncan had gone out of his way to drop it off, I might as well see what's inside, _before_ throwing it into the nearest trash can. I started by reading the card, first.

_"They say the best way to make up with a girl is to buy her jewelery... I hope they're right."_

I stared at the card, astounded. He couldn't of really went out and bought me some type of expensive jewelery... could he?

Biting my lip in anticipation, I yanked the dark blue bow tied around the box, and peeked inside.

I groaned. "No, of course he wouldn't do something like that." Inside the small package, was a cherry flavoured _candy_ ring.

Still, I pulled the ring out and put it to my lips. Cherry was just my favourite flavor, that's all. It had nothing to do with the stupid card.

I threw the wrapping and card into the trash, then grabbed my cell and headed back up to my room.

That boy just wasn't going to give up, was he?

* * *

**Trent's POV**

Our first snow day had been awesome. It had given me some great inspiration for writing a song. That's what I'd been doing all day, admiring the snow and making music.

As I strummed away on my acoustic guitar, I closed my eyes, imagining the one thing that would make this day even better.

_"She's beautiful and kind; artistic and free; baby, you're the only one for me..."_ I chuckled to myself, before setting my guitar down. "Man, that was cheesy, even by my standards..."

Pulling out my cell, I glanced at the blank screen and sighed, tossing it beside me. Gwen had given me her number, but I was afraid if I did call, I might choke up and not be able to say a word.

I glanced at my phone again, and swallowed hard. Sure, we were co-workers, and I suppose you could say we were starting to become friends, but could we be anything more than that?

The questioned drilled at my insides, till I finally took and a deep breath and dialed the number.

"Hello?" I could feel my mouth stop working as I heard her voice, but I fought through it, determined, now.

"Hey, Gwen, it's me. I was just wondering... do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow night?"

There was a bang, then a long pause on the other end, and I worried I'd just blew up our entire almost-friendship, when she spoke again. "Sure, that sounds great, Trent."

I couldn't keep the ginormous smile off my face, and the urdge to happy dance at bay. "Awesome. I'll see you tomorrow night, kay, Beautiful?"

She laughed lightly. "Alright. Later."

I think I could die happy, now.

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

I really didn't like the snow too much; it was beautiful, but I wasn't a fan of playing in it. Snow days weren't my thing, all they did was keep me trapped indoors. So I'd spent most of my day lounging around the house, bored out of my mind. I'd even tried calling Duncan once, however, his Mom had answered and told me he'd stupidly left his phone at home.

That was just like Duncan; disappearing just when I needed him.

"Can someone die of utter boredom?" I muttered, laying on the couch and staring blankly at the wall before me. The sound of the ring tone on my cell startled me as the house was completely quiet, with Mom outside with my brother, building a snowman.

I pulled the phone to my ear, not bothering to check the caller ID. I'd assumed it was Duncan, finally getting home and phoning me back, like a good friend would.

Instead, it was a different males voice I heard on the other end. "Hey, Gwen, it's me." Trent? I could feel my mood lift just slightly, at the fact he was calling me. "I was just wondering... do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow night?" I dropped the electronic to the ground in shock, and I held back a humiliatingly girly squeal of delight, before picking up the phone and using my best nonchalant tone. "Sure, that sounds great, Trent."

I was afraid I was going to wake up, any second now, and have this whole conversation be nothing but a dream. "Awesome. I'll see you tomorrow night, kay, Beautiful?

I laughed to keep from shrieking in utter happiness. "Alright. Later."

Once we both hung up, I dropped my cell again, and clutched one of the sofa's throw pillows to my chest, and squealed very quietly.

Again, I waited to wake up from this dream, but it didn't happen.

I was really going on a _date_ with _Trent.

* * *

_

**AN: What did you guys think of the cheesy song lyrics I randomly made up? I was really trying to balance the fluff out with both couples. I can totally picture Duncan giving Court a fake ring like that, can't you? Anyway, a big step for TxG, and baby steps for DxC. I don't know where I came up with the idea of Geoff's present for Bridgette, but I laughed writing it. Imagine getting a Christmas gift like _that_ from your significant other. Would you be disappointed?**_  
_


	12. I Know It'll Be Dramatic Tomorrow

**Gwen's POV**

"No, not this..." I mumbled to myself, throwing a pair of jeans and black blouse over my shoulder, holding up outfit after outfit, examining them against my body in my floor length mirror.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," Duncan exclaimed gleefully, upon loudly entering my bedroom. I glared at him as he shut the door, ready to whip one of the shoes I'd decided against, at his head. He spoke again before I could tell him off or throw my projectile. "Calling me because you have a nine-one-one _fashion emergency._" He made air quotes around the last two words, and I huffed and ignored him; clutching a dark red dress and bringing it up to myself.

Shoving some of the clothes I'd tossed frantically on the bed, off, he laid down and put his arms behind his head. "So, why call me? Don't you have girlfriends for this sorta thing?"

I dropped the red dress to the floor with all the other clothes I didn't like, and walked over to my closet to grab another article of clothing. "Bridgette is at some party with Geoff, probably making out in a closet or something, and LeShawna is out on a date with Harold. So-" The rest of my sentence was drowned out by Duncan's sudden outburst of laughter.

"LeShawna is on a date with _Harold? _Oh _Man, _did she lose a bet or something?" He crowed, clutching his sides as he laughed. "I always thought Miss _Loud and Proud _had at least a _little_ more taste than that!"

I threw the shoe I still hadn't relinquished at him, and it hit him in the shoulder. He winced, and I gave him a scowl. "Duncan, don't be an asshole. If LeShawna is happy, we have no right to judge."

He shrugged, rubbing his now sore shoulder. "I have every right to judge."

Rolling my eyes, I spun back around to look at my dwindling closet, and sighed. "I can't find anything to wear!"

The boy behind me glanced around my room skeptically, before raising an eyebrow. "In all these clothes, you can't find _anything_ to wear? Jeez, Gwen, when did you become such a _girl?_"

Any other day, I would of punched Duncan for acting like such a jerk, but my time was running out, and I needed some help. "Just help me get ready, dammit!"

He smirked at me and I knew I was in for some trouble. "If I help you get ready for your date with Elvis, what's in it for me?"

Yep, there was the trouble. "One, don't call him that. Two, I'll do your Biology homework for a week." I promised, and he chuckled.

"I actually would of done it for nothing, but hey, I could always use the help."

I threw another shoe at him.

Ten minutes later I was dressed in a black skirt that fell a few inches above the knee, and an emerald green, satin halter top. I slipped on some leggings and my usual combat boots, then took one last look in the mirror.

"Are you sure I look alright?" I asked, twisting and turning to admire myself at different angles. "I don't know if I trust your sense of style..."

"Please," He scoffed. "I know better then_ anyone _when it comes to what looks hot on you."

My stomach did a strange kind of flip at his comment, and I suddenly wondered if dinner tonight was such a good idea... Maybe I was coming down with some kind of stomach flu.

The doorbell rung then, and I looked at Duncan. "That should be Trent." I considered asking the teal-eyed boy to leave, but I figured it wasn't like he was going to steal anything of mine, so it didn't matter if he decided to hang around a while. However, for good measure, I added, "Don't stay too long, okay? Mom will be home in twenty minutes, and I don't want her thinking you're some kind of axe murderer, prowling around my bedroom."

The punk waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be gone soon. Go have fun, Gothy."

I grinned, and exited my bedroom as quick as I could, stomach settling down some, now.

Racing down the stairs, nearly stumbling, I heard Duncan shout out a quick, "Make sure to use a condom!" Causing my face to turn beat red, and I took a few deep breathes, hoping my date wouldn't notice.

I smiled to myself, and threw the front door open. Trent stood there, a shy smile of his own, on his face, as he handed me a bouquet of white Camellia flowers. I had always had a soft spot for Camellias, though I was unaware that anyone besides Duncan knew about that. Either Trent was simply amazing at guessing what I'd like, or he'd called Duncan. I was praying it was the first option.

"Wow, Gwen, you look gorgeous." He breathed, taking in my outfit. I could tell my face was heating up, again, after the reaction to my best friend's comment had only just worn off.

"Thank you. You look great, too."

He held out his arm for me, clad in a usual dark tux, with a blue tie. "Shall we, Beautiful?"

My stomach was now filled with butterflies, as I entwined my arm through his. "We shall."

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

"Vacation?" I frowned, and Nathan tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, smiling softly.

"Yes, it seems I won't be around for Christmas, after all. My Mother suddenly announced today that her, my Father, and myself, are all heading to Patricio. I could ask if you'd be allowed to join us, but-"

"No, no." I interrupted. "I don't want to disrupt your time with your family. Don't worry about it, Nate."

We were curled up against the fire place, watching movies and having a very lovely evening. However, knowing that my boyfriend wouldn't be around for Christmas, had me feeling a bit disappointed, to say the least.

"That reminds me," He piped up, suddenly, placing a kiss on my head and standing up, before walking into the foyer. He came back a second later, a wrapped gift in his hands.

I smiled. "I said I didn't want anything."

He set it before me, grinning. "And I didn't listen. I figure you should open it now, since I'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

The news saddened me further, but I didn't let it show, and began ripping the paper from the large package.

Gasping, I stared up at him in disbelief. "Nathan... This is amazing." It was a brand new violin, top of the line, best of the best.

"So you like it?"

"Absolutely."

He beamed at me, then took the garbage from my hands and made his way over to the trash can. About to throw the bundle of paper inside, he paused, then reached down and pulled out a thin white cardboard card from the can. I felt my breath hitch.

Nate looked over at me, and held up the card, hazel eyes seeming to burn a hole in me as he waited expectantly for an explanation. When I didn't say anything, he scoffed, angrily. "So now he's buying you jewelery? Where does he_ get off_ acting like this? Was my right hook too subtle for him?"

"It was just a candy ring. It's not a big deal." I responded, and got another dark look.

"Oh, now you're_ defending_ him?"

The hostility in his voice surprised me, and ticked me off simultaneously. "What are you getting so jealous for? It was a stupid candy!"

"It isn't just the candy, Courtney." I hated the tone he was using with me; _patronizing. _"It's the fact that you're _falling for him._"

Those three words made my blood boil, and with clenched teeth, I pointed toward the front door. "Get. Out."

It was his turn to look shocked. "Pardon?"

"You heard me. Get the hell out of my house!" I shouted, fury clouding every other emotion in my body. I had never been so glad in my entire life, that my Mom worked late tonight.

He said nothing as he stalked past me, then grabbed his shoes and was out the door. As soon as it shut, I jumped up and grabbed the violin, ripping the door open, I threw it as hard as I could into the snow. "And take your stupid present, too!"

Slamming the door shut so hard, it caused the whole house to rumble, I turned around and slid down it, sitting on my butt with my back against the wood.

Falling for him. Falling for _Duncan. _Impossible. Utterly _absurd_. How dare Nathan even suggest such a thing!_  
_

I clenched my hands into fists, but I could feel my eyes burning with on-coming tears that I rarely ever shed.

I accused Duncan of ruining our whole relationship, when it was _I_ who just hammered the last nail into the coffin.

My pride was the only thing keeping me from running outside, chasing after Nate, and begging for his forgiveness.

I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my forehead against my knees, hiccuping quietly as the first of many tears began sliding down my face. For once, I just let myself drown in self-pity.

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

Arriving home, I found Ma taking a fresh batch of ginger bread cookies from the oven. Walking into the kitchen, I snatched one off the pan, and took a bite of it, ignoring Ma's warnings of them being hot. One burning tongue later, I began helping her ice some of the cooler cookies.

"So, where were you?" Ma asked, mixing up a batch of green icing.

"Gwen's. Helping her choose an outfit for her date." I grinned when I went to grab another sugary treat, when my hand was smacked with a spatula.

"No more until after dinner. And isn't that kind of... wrong, Dunc?" Ma asked, turned to face me now, expression displeased.

"Helping a friend? I don't see-"

She shook her blond head, silencing me. "A girl's ex-boyfriend helping pick out an outfit to go on a date with her new boyfriend."

I pursed my lips. When she put it like that, it really did sound kinda bad. "Well, it's too late now."

She rolled her eyes. "I realize that. I just don't want you to end up making things awkward between you two. I know how you act so thoughtlessly around Gwen."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I muttered, icing a cookie with a little more force then necessary.

Ma reached up to pat my cheek lightly, giving me her signature smile. "I don't mean it offensively, Honey, but I _know_ you. You'll end up saying something more suited for a girlfriend, then a best friend."

I stared at my Ma for a minute, and took this in. I had basically told Gwen she looked hot, and for a brief moment, she'd looked almost... stunned. "I see your point." I finally said.

She nodded, approving. "So, any progress with Courtney? I bet she liked that little present you sent her."

I dropped the cookie I'd been icing in astonishment. "How the fu-" I got a dirty look and paused. "How the fudge do you know about that?"

Ma chuckled. "I have Geoff on Facebook. You know, you'd think he thought it was Twitter with how many times he updates his status."

Giving her a deadpan expression, I grunted in irritation. "That's bastard."

She ignored the curse for once, and patted my arm. "He didn't say what you gave her, only, _'Duncan's sending a gift to his soon-to-be gal. I wish my Bro luck!'_ So, what _did _you get her?"

I was a bit bewildered with the fact that Ma seemed actually excited, even though she'd told me only days before, to stay away from Court. Still, this was better then her being against me pursuing Princess.

"Sorry, it's a secret." I gave her a cheeky grin, and grabbed one more cookie from the tray, and dashed away before I could get smacked again.

Little did I know, everything was starting to come un-done.

* * *

**AN: So, Gwen and Trent's date will be next chapter. And could Nate be right? Is Courtney falling for Duncan? Gasp, nooo. That couldn't be. :P**


	13. I'd Call This Progress

**AN: By coming un-done, last chapter, I meant Courtney's relationship with Nate, mostly. Just a little heads up...**

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

The drive to the restaurant had been nice; making small talk and laughing over things on the radio. It had felt very normal, and very _right._

The restaurant it's self, looked incredible, filled with lights and music and mouth-watering smells.

"Trent, this place is amazing." I spoke up as the waiter led up to a table in the back, and Trent pulled my chair out for me.

"I'm glad you like it. Order anything you'd like." He encouraged, sliding the menu closer to me, smiling.

Opening the menu, I felt my eyes widen. "These prices are outrageous. Are you sure-"

"Nah, don't worry about it, Beautiful." He reached across the table and gave my hand a squeeze, sending butterflies to swarm in my stomach, and my cheeks to turn a very light shade of pink. I felt like a one of those idiot girls in the cliché romance films I always made fun of, but at the same time, I finally understood them. The girls in those movies just couldn't help themselves, when it came to their reactions to what their love interests did. I could now relate.

After ordering our food, Trent looked out the window for a brief moment, -still holding onto my hand, and lightly playing with my fingers- before turning to face me again. "You really do look beautiful, Gwen."

"Thanks, D-" I stopped, mid-sentence, realizing that mentioning my ex-boyfriend had chosen my outfit might not of been something I'd want to blurt out on a first date with a different boy. "Um, so, have you written any music lately?" I asked, trying to cover up my word fumble, noticing Trent hadn't brought his guitar case, for once.

"A little. Some about you." He admitted sheepishly, and I smiled widely.

"I'd love to hear it." I replied, honestly.

He laughed lightly. "Yeah, maybe I'll play it for you, one day."

As the food came, talking was cut short. Three quarters through my meal, I could feel my stomach twist a little bit, so I took a quick drink of water, then continued eating. Once finished, I started feeling my stomach begin to rumble, apparently loud enough that Trent could hear it.

"Are you... okay?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, and I waved my hand dismissively. A habit I'd unfortunately picked up from Duncan.

"Yeah. I'm f-" My sentence was cut off as I suddenly heaved, spewing vomit down onto the white table cloth and our empty plates. I lifted my head in a hurry, noticing I'd gotten some on my date, too, and covered my mouth with my hand. "Oh my god! Trent, I'm so sorry!"

Please, just kill me now.

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

I'd managed to pull myself together long enough for my Mom to ask me how my day was, for me to lie, then her to announce she felt tired, and head off to bed. All I could think about for the past three hours was Nate. I didn't want to leave things the way they were; I needed to apologize. If I didn't, the guilt would eat away my insides until there was nothing left of me.

Making sure Mom was soundly asleep, I snuck the keys off of her nightstand, and tip-toed downstairs again. Her car would be much faster, and much quieter, as well. However, I knew if I were to be caught, I'd never see the light of day, even _if_ I explained it was to make-up with Nathan.

Upon leaving the house and quickly hopping into the car, I noticed I'd forgotten my jacket, in my blind race to get outside. My arms already felt numb from the intense cold of the December air. Switching on the heater, I backed out of the driveway as silently as possible, and soon, was speeding down the street. I knew he'd probably be sleeping by now, -it was nearing midnight- but I had to speak with him before it was too late. We lived pretty far from one another, so it would take me at least ten minutes to get to his house. This town was so big, though, so I would of be _surprised _if we were only a couple of minutes apart.

Suddenly, the car made a sickly popping sound, then stuttered, and began to slow down. "No, no, no. Don't do this to me now." I hissed, slamming my foot harder against the gas pedal, but remained rooted in the same spot. "Crap."

Glancing through the tinted window beside me, I nibbled at my lower lip as I looked at the small houses. I'm sure one of them would be able to give me a jump start, but asking a complete stranger at this hour, not only made me seem bad if the residents inside were asleep, but who knows who lived inside. They could be drug dealers or rapists, for all I knew.

Still, asking a drug dealer to start my car was a_ tiny _bit better then having to walk for half an hour with no coat, in the snow, in the middle of the night.

Enjoying the warmth that filled the car for a moment longer, I reluctantly pushed open the driver's side door, and my body instantly felt cold as the heat was replaced with a bitter, chilling breeze. I examined the three houses closest to me, and decided on the one in the middle, as all the lights seemed to be on, so I wouldn't risk waking anyone up.

I shuffled across the street and rubbing my bare arms with my hands, trying to give myself some kind of warmth again. Halfway across, I slid on pile of slush I hadn't seen, and was sent sprawling onto the concrete, ending up soaking wet, and frozen to the bone. Hurrying a little faster, -but now watching my steps more carefully- I made it to the normal sized, two level home, and knocked on the front door.

It took a minute, but the door swung open, revealing a petite little blond woman, who looked about in her mid-thirties, early-forties. She certainly didn't see like any sort of drug dealer; on the contrary, she looked almost... _sweet. _Like those kind of Mothers you saw on television shows.

"Um, excuse me, I was just wondering if you had any jumper cables? My car kind of stopped working, and I really need to be somewhere." I stuttered out, words coming out jumbled as my teeth began chattering.

"Oh Sweetheart, you're freezing. Come on inside, and of course I can help you." She ushered me inside the home before I had a chance to say otherwise, and I was greeted with the smell of fresh baked cookies. I hesitantly followed the woman as she led me into the living room, her teal eyes reminding me faintly of someone _else, _I really didn't want to think about, at this point in time.

"Here you are," She smiled warmly at me, handing me a blanket that I accepted without a second thought. Wrapping it around my shoulders, I noticed it looked like someones old baby blanket, a light blue flannel material, covered with little green dinosaurs.

"Now, your car is that fancy black one outside, right?" She asked me, digging around in a closet a few feet away from where I sat on the sofa.

I pulled the blanket tighter around my shoulders. "Yes, that's right." She emerged from the closet a minute later with some jumper cables, and nodded. "Alright, I'll be right back, then."

Watching her exit the house, I hadn't heard anyone come down the stairs, until I heard a gasp and a familiar voice chuckle. "Well, I'll be damned..."

Spinning around wildly, I glared at the boy before me. Fate just loved to screw me over, didn't it? Although, now I knew one thing for sure, Duncan's eyes weren't that color from contacts; looking at the woman I assumed was his Mom.

"Liking my baby blanket, huh?" He asked cheerfully, and I cringed against it, and chucked it on the other end of the couch, as if he had said it had a disease.

"So, Princess, what brings your royal self down to my humble home?" He asked cheekily, and I resisted the urge to smack him one.

Sighing in aggravation, I focused at the clock on the wall while I spoke. "My car broke down. Your Mother is helping me fix it."

Duncan jumped over onto the sofa cushion beside me, in turn, making me jump in shock as I was jostled around.

"Do you have to act like such a child?" I snapped, and he smirked in response, leaving me to groan. "You couldn't simply _walk_ over and sit down, could you?"

"Nope." He replied, throwing his arm over my shoulder, and I glared at him darkly. However, he seemed unaffected by the look. Weirdly enough, he removed his arm, himself, and gave me a frown, only a second later. "Have you been crying?"

I blinked and reflexively touched my eye, not realizing it was still puffy. Still, I pretended only to scratch it, before dropping my hand from my face. "No, why on _earth_ would I be crying?"

He shrugged, then looked down, I was about to follow his gaze when Duncan reached forward and took my hand. I was about to yank it back, but he turned the appendage so my palm faced upwards, showing the scrapes I'd gotten from my fall on the road. "You're soaking wet, and you're hurt. Did you trip or something, clumsy?" He asked, a teasing smile on his face, though his eyes were still filled with concern. All of a sudden, I felt a bit overwhelmed with the situation.

I said nothing as I pulled my hand away from his, and stood up. "I should go. I'm sure-"

"Ma hasn't come in yet, and at least let me clean the cut for you." He suggested, and grabbed me by the elbow, leading me down the hallway before I had a chance to react.

The Punk led me inside the bathroom, then dug through the medical cabinet for a moment, before pulling out some antiseptic and a band-aid.

I was silent as he began cleaning the wound, and he apologized when I winced at how it stung as he cleaned it. Finally, he carefully slapped on a red band-aid, and kissed the spot he'd just covered. "There you go, Darlin'. All better."

Feeling my face flush, I stepped away from him, bumping into someone as I jerked backward. Turning, I felt my face grow hotter. The older man standing there cleared his throat, and nodded at me.

"Sorry." I said mumbled quickly, and I ducked around him with a shy smile, leaving the bathroom and making my way back inside the living room.

I curled up on the end of the couch, feeling it hard to breathe. I just wanted to leave this house, and never come back. I'd already made a fool of myself by slamming into Duncan's Father, and I'm sure his Mom minded having to go out into the blizzard that was starting, a lot more then she made it seem.

"You never told me why you were crying. Or what you're doing driving around like a mad-woman in the middle of the night." Duncan's voice startled me, and I looked at him, leaning against the wall across the room.

Scowling, I scoffed. "Because I _wasn't_ crying, and even if I was, it's really no business of _yours._ Neither is what I'm doing."

He blew out a breath, and moved to take a seat in the spot next to me again, much to my distaste.

"Did you and Nathan have a fight, or something?" He questioned, and I opened my mouth to deny it, but the words stayed lodged in my throat. Duncan nodded his head, seeming to take that as a yes.

I was just about to get off the couch, and go see how my car was coming along, when Duncan grabbed me by the shoulders and tugged me close, holding me to his chest.

Softly, he whispered in my ear, "I'm really sorry, Honey."

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

I _hated _knowing it had been my fault Courtney had cried- even if she was never going to admit she did. It wasn't even _just_ that; it was simply the fact she _had _shed some tears. By the look of the redness around her eyes, I assumed there had been a lot of them, shed. Not to mention she was soaked and bleeding. The whole combination left a knot in my stomach.

Cleaning her wound, I was relieved to see it wasn't deep, only a little scrape. The rational part of my brain, -that also contained my manly pride- was yelling at me that I was acting like such a _marshmallow. _However, it was currently over-shadowed by the softer side of me, -that I was usually unaware I even possessed in the first place- wanted nothing more then to make sure she was okay.

Kissing her palm, I tried to keep myself from smirking as her cheeks lit up with a blush. The _rational_ side of my brain was a little quieter after this display.

I snorted lightly as she backed up and ended up walking straight into my Dad, she blushed some more, muttered out an apology, and scurried away like a scared little mouse. That was new.

"Duncan, I'm guessing that car outside your Mother is trying to get started belongs to that girl, correct?" He asked me, and I nodded, smirking.

"Yeah, but hey, think you can do me a favor, Pa?" I asked and spoke again before he could reject my question out-right. "Keep Ma from fixing the car for a while."

He gave me a deadpan expression, and I sighed heavily, and lowered my voice. "Look, I really like this girl, okay? I just want ten extra minutes alone with her, alright?"

His lip twitched, hinting at a smile. "Sure, Son." He walked away without another word, but then popped his head back inside the bathroom a second later, "By the way, I approve. She's quite... cute."

I felt pleased, and a bit disturbed at the same time. My Father approving of anything I like was a sure fire sign of the Apocalypse, considering he hadn't even liked _Gwen_ very much.

Making my way into the living room, I asked her once more, as to why she was crying. Of course, she denied it again, -as if I expected anything different- then I sat down next to her for the second time that night.

Asking her about Nathan seemed to strike a cord, as she opened her mouth and shut it, without saying a word. Her expression however, was filled with remorse and sadness. Without realizing what was happening, I'd pulled her to me, and whispered how sorry I was in her ear. Don't get me wrong, I didn't feel sorry for throwing a wrench into her and Nathan's relationship. I only felt sorry for the fact that dumb ass had made her cry, and she'd obviously been heading to talk to him when the car broke down.

What surprised me the most, was that she _let_ me hold her, not speaking a word of protest. I smiled to myself, resting my cheek atop her head, while I began to run my fingers through her hair.

It wasn't the hot and heavy make-out session I wanted, but hey, it was certainly a start.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry for the lack of GxT this chapter, but there shall be more next chapter. I just wanted to get Courtney and Duncan's relationship on the right track. So, thoughts? And was Duncan too out of character? I always wonder about that, when making him all... lovey-dovey. :P**


	14. I Might Be A Little Crazy

**Gwen's POV**

It was cruel, really, that the earth never swallowed you up when you requested it to.

As soon as I took in what I had done, and the apology had left my lips, I dashed from the restaurant, leaving my dignity behind in a pile of puke.

I bit my lip as I could feel moisture building up behind my eyelids. The snow falling gently from the sky stuck to my hair and brushed across my cheeks as I ran, through the parking lot, determined to get as far away as I could. I dug my phone from my purse, but stopped short as I realized I had no one to call. Bridgette and LeShawna were probably busy still, and Duncan... well, he isn't exactly the person I'd want to tell this. Hell, he'd probably make fun of me for barfing on my date.

So, moving glumly to the far edge of the parking lot, I sat on the curb, face in my hands, when I heard the resturant door open. The bell chimed a happy sound, and I heard footsteps approach me. Still, I didn't look up, even as the person took a seat beside me.

"If you weren't feeling too good, you could of told me. We could of rescheduled." Trent said, breaking the silence.

Dropping my hands from my face, I sniffled, a lump building up in my throat as I examined him. He had taken off the jacket of his tux, though I could still spot some residue from my _accident_ on him. I felt humiliated. Although, after a moment, I finally spoke up. "You know, you _reek._"

And in that instant, we both cracked up. Laughing loudly and happily, we felt ourselves grinning afterwards.

"Then allow me to do this." I knew what he was about to do, but backed away too slow, as his arms encircled me. I gagged melodramatically, as he hugged me. It sent us both into another fit of giggles.

When he finally dropped his arms from around me, we were left staring at each other. It didn't matter we were both splattered haphazardly with my vomit, or that we both probably stank now, because when he leaned down and softly pressed his lips to mine, I couldn't find a single thing wrong about this date.

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

We sat on the couch for a moment, as I let him stroke my hair. My brain ordered me to push him away, but my frozen body didn't comply. The heat emanating from him was just too lovely to resist. At the same time though, I knew I should be using this time to tell Nate how sorry I was.

"You're thinking about him still, aren't you?" Before I had a chance to say anything to that, he spoke again. "You can't tell me he's a better boyfriend to you then _I_ could be..." Lightly, he kissed my jaw as he breathed the words, and my mouth opened slightly at the sensual feel of his lips against my skin. All of a sudden, it was like the fog surrounding my brain had been lifted, and I realized exactly what he was doing. Grunting, I shoved him away, pulling myself from him and off the couch in general.

"You pig." I snarled once I was back on two feet, though the menacing effect seemed to be lost on him, as he sent me a smug smirk. Amusement shone clear on his face. My left hand twitched, just begging me to slap him.

However, before I got the chance, the front door swung open once more, and in came Duncan's mother; a swirl of snowflakes trailing behind her.

"Is it working?" I asked hopefully, not bothering to contain my glee.

"Sorry, Sweetie. I'm afraid it won't start." She said, giving me an apologetic look as my relieved grin turned into a frown. Noticing Duncan sitting there, she smiled lightly. "If you'd like, I'm sure my son would be more then happy to drive you home..." She trailed off, glancing at him. However, my stomach just knotted in despair.

He shrugged. "Sure, I wouldn't mind."

I tried to keep my expression blank, and my tone polite. "No, no. I don't want to trouble you."

Duncan sneered. "Alright, then have a nice walk home, _Princess._" My hand twitched again. I couldn't believe, only five minutes earlier, he'd actually seemed genuinely concerned for my health and emotional well-being._ Jackass._

It's like a light bulb lit up over his Mother's golden head as he uttered the dreadful nickname, and her smile turned a bit warmer. "You must be Courtney." I nodded, feeling astounded. Had he talked about me to his mom?

"It's so nice to meet you. I'm sorry it's under these circumstances, though. I'm Lauren Evans." I shook her hand, quietly introducing myself, even though she already knew who I was.

Duncan and his _Ma_ exchanged looks for a second, having a silent conversation, before he heaved himself off the couch.

"Alright then, let's hit the road, Darlin'."

"Don't call me that." I hissed out of reflex, and his mother chuckled lightly, causing my cheeks to burn in chagrin.

Reluctantly, I followed him out the door, wrapping my arms around myself as the cold breeze hit my wet shirt. I let him lead me into the garage, where a silver truck was parked. It looked like it would be able to handle a blizzard perfectly fine, with it's large tires. He unlocked the door for me without a word, before getting in himself.

Once we were inside, and he'd flipped the heater on, he looked at me expectantly. "Well?"

I pursed my lips in confusion. "Well _what?_"

He gave me an annoyed grunt. "Give me the damn directions to Nathan's house. I thought you _wanted_ to get there."

Now I was_ thoroughly_ confused. First he acts like he really cares about me, then tries to seduce me, then he acts like the normal bastard I have to put up with on a daily basis, and now he's going to take me right to my boyfriend's house? His sudden mood swings were starting to make me feel dizzy.

"Come on, Court. We're wasting time." He urged me, bumping my calf with his foot. I glare at him for half a second, before sighing.

"Just take me home, Duncan. It's too late to visit, now." I grumbled, staring out the window as he shrugged and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

I'd thought we were making progress. I'd assumed she would finally give into me back in the living room; but of course, Courtney _never_ does what I expect her to.

Still, my ego had taken a bit of a hit, as I'd been so sure she would realize I was the one who was right for her.

Thinking of being back inside, I knew Ma was going to be firing a million questions at me as soon as I got home. I really wasn't too excited for that.

I pulled out of the driveway after she requested I take her home. I wondered why she wasn't thrilled that she'd get a chance to speak with him, when he was the very reason she set out in the middle of the night, in a blizzard, in the first place. I noticed, that despite the heater being on full blast, she'd still shiver and curl up tighter against the seat, every once in a while. As I pulled up to a red light, I shrugged out of the winter jacket I'd snagged off the coat rack before leaving, and tossed it to her.

She examined the article of clothing with a displeased glower. "What's this for?"

"It's a jacket. People wear them when going out into cold weather." I held back a smirk as she fumed; clearly not content with my patronizing response.

"I know what it's _used _for. I was only asking why you were handing it_ to_ me." She snapped, irritably.

"Because you're freezing your ass off." I bluntly stated, and she didn't argue. However, she pushed the coat back over to me, shaking her head.

"I don't want it." Court muttered bitterly, turning to face the window again.

I shrugged, tossing the jacket into the back seat. "Fine, suit yourself; Miss Cranky Pants."

Her leg suddenly shot out, whacking mine, which caused us to swerve off the road a little. I shot her a look, but she was still staring blankly out the window.

_Damn,_ women were complicated.

After driving around in the dark for a while, Courtney finally piped up with a clipped; _stop here,_ leaving me to slam on my breaks.

"I'll walk the rest of the way." Before the girl had even finished with her sentence, I'd pushed the button on my car door, which sent the locks downward, sealing her in.

"No you won't." I said before she even had a chance to protest, before I drove forward, turning onto any road that appealed to me.

"Duncan, my house is that way!" Princess shouted, angrily pointing a dainty finger into the opposite direction.

I shrugged, not bothering to change my route. "Nope, we're not getting out of this car until you can be a _little_ more appreciative."

Her eyes hardened into daggers, and her hands suddenly seemed to turn into claws as she grabbed at the t-shirt I wore, and she yanked me toward her. It took all my focus not to crash into the stop sign we were passing as she did that.

"What's your problem?" I barked, though kept my eyes straight ahead, and tried to ignore her breath blowing across my cheek.

"Drive me home right now!" She shouted, causing me to wince at the volume of her shrill command.

Still, I kept my cool. "Now, now, is that really any way you should talk to the driver?" I asked her, swerving purposely to the side, and watching as her eyes widened slightly in horror.

"Stop fooling around! Take me home!" Courtney ordered, and I smirked, sliding a little farther into the other lane, and sped up a tad.

Her calm facade was starting to crack, I could see it. "Duncan, I'm serious." She spat out, though her voice was quiet.

"Will you thank me and admit how _wonderful_ I am for driving you home so late?" I asked, pushing my foot just a little harder onto the gas pedal.

It might of been my imagination, but I thought I saw her hand twitch. She remained quiet, however, biting her tongue despite the situation.

"Alright, then..." I began weaving in and out of the empty, slick streets, a sly grin on my face as she paled the faster I went.

"Y-You're _crazy!_ Suicidal!" She yelled, waving her arms above her head in a panic.

I chuckled. "You can stop it, Princess. Just say the magic words."

Torturing her was almost as fun as kissing her had been.

Her lips poised at the T in _thank you._ "Thank..." Suddenly, the car seemed to hiccup, and we began to slow down as a loud popping sound was heard.

"Ugh, are you freaking _kidding_ me?" Courtney growled up, glaring up at the roof of the truck. I squinted at the dash board, and noticed we were out of gas.

"Well, looks like this is your stop!" I grinned joyfully, before she proceeded to grab my hair and slam my forehead against the car horn, that let out a loud screech in response.

This was going to be an enjoyable walk.

* * *

**AN: I'm back, I'm back! Here I am! Not dead! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Really, I apologize for not updating, but it's a long story...**


	15. I Don't Know What To Say

**AN: Here I am again! We get a sort of flashback scene this chapter; and Gwen's POV just seemed to flow so smoothly. Oh! And before I forget, if you've got a minute, go vote in the poll on my profile on how good you think my writing is! I'd really enjoy it if you did, I love seeing everyone's opinion! It may even help me type the next chapter faster. ;)  
**

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

I was doing all I could to ignore him; staring directly down at my feet, watching them as they squished through the slush that coated the pavement.

Duncan whistled a cheerful tune behind me, and I had to clench my teeth together in order to keep myself from beating his brains out with a nearby rock. It was cold, wet, and dark, and here we were, lost somewhere near my house. All thanks to _him._

"I hate you, you know." I hissed, not even bothering to look behind me as I said it.

"Thirty-eight." He chirped, apparently counting the number of times I said those exact five words in the past forty-five minutes we had been walking.

I grunted in response, swivelling on the heel of my snow boot to glower at him. "If you hadn't been such an _imbecile,_ this never would of happe- stop that!" I yelled in frustrating, watching as he made a mouth with his left hand, opening and closing it as I talked, mimicking my speech. He shoved his hand back in his pocket with a smirk, causing me to pause for a moment, then turned back around and continue my trek through the soup-like snow. "I hate you, you know."

"Thirty-nine."

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

I stayed up much longer then I needed to, busily informing Bridgette and LeShawana of my wonderful date by text, not wanting to phone them and disturb their own nights. My mom had prodded for details, but I had given her only what was strictly necessary. We had fun, and didn't have sex in the back of his car. That seemed to please her, and she went on with the rest of her night. For an hour, I just laid in bed, soaking in every detail of the night, -though thinking about me vomiting on him was off limits as far as thoughts went- and found myself smiling a little. It was cliché and really lame, but I just couldn't keep the smile off my face. The rest of the night hadn't been so bad, either...

* * *

We'd sat on the curb of the parking lot for a while longer, until with a smile, Trent said;

"I hate to ruin this moment we're having, but I'm starting to feel like a Popsicle." I laughed in response, and he offered his hand to me, before pulling me upwards.

"So," He began with another grin, swinging our still entwined hands together as we casually made our way over to the car. "Got any plans for _next_ Friday?"

I pursed my lips, pretending to consider it. "Well, I _was _going to go watch paint dry, but if you want to do something..." We both chuckled lightly while I nudged him in playfully in side.

"You know, you're amazing, Gwen." Trent said as we stood before the passenger's side of his car. I snorted non-nonchalantly, trying to keep the wide smile that was threatening to burst at bay. He was just so sweet.

"You're alright yourself, handsome." I settled for a small smirk, which admittedly widened as he leaned down to kiss my cheek then opened my door for me. "After you, beautiful."

Once inside, I clicked my tongue inside my mouth as we waited for the car to heat up; I grimaced, tasting remnants of my barfed food, still. I dug into my purse for some gum, but frowned to find none there.

"Looking for something?" Trent asked while pulling out of the parking lot, looking behind him to make sure no other cars were in the way.

"Oh, no. Nothing." I answered quickly, starring at the restaurant before looking over at him. "You _did _remember to pay, right?"

"Of course I di- Gwen, no," He grabbed my hand that was going for my wallet. "It's on me. I told you already."

Always the gentlemen. "No way. I ruined our meal, I should at least help pay." I insisted, shaking off his hand and looking through my wallet.

"I won't accept it. And you didn't ruin our meal." He shook his head as I offered him a twenty.

I held the money out to him stubbornly, and finally he groaned and took it from me.

We drove in relative silence, the late hour of the night making my eyelids feel heavy. Before I knew it, he was shaking my shoulder, the car parked in front of my house. "You're home, Gwen." He said softly, gazing at me with adoration, making my cheeks burn a little.

"Sorry, I didn't drool in my sleep or anything, did I?" He shook his head no, and I gazed ruefully at my front door for a moment. I didn't want this night to end, as utterly corny it sounded.

When I turned back to him to say good night, he cupped my face and gently kissed me, beating me to the punch. "Good night, Gwen. Sweet dreams."

Instead of coming up with some kind of smooth line, all I did was nod and breathe a; "You too..." before exciting the vehicle.

Just as I was leaving, out of the corner of my eye, I could of sworn I saw him drop a twenty dollar bill into my purse.

* * *

After a while of just laying in peaceful silence, I noticed my room was still a complete pigsty from my clothing disaster earlier. I sat up reluctantly, and began picking up articles of clothing and placing them back on their hangers and into my closet.

Picking up a violet colored corset I'd thrown to the floor, I noticed a folded slip of paper underneath it. Tossing the shirt carelessly aside once more, I grabbed the paper and unfolded it. The words hurriedly scribble across the stationery had me smiling, and my stomach twisting anxiously at the same time.

"You can call me _whenever._

Knock him dead, gothy."

-Duncan

I chewed on my lip, eyeing my phone with mixed emotions. _We're just friends now, no need to be nervous. _I reminded myself. Though the digital clock informed me was already nearing one in the morning, -though I knew from experience that Duncan usually stayed up till at least two in order to catch some horror flicks on TV- and what was I supposed to say? He wasn't like Bridgette or LeShawna; someone I could gush about my date, and how amazing our kiss was. It would only lead me to thinking about how different Trent's kisses were, compared to Duncan's. I didn't need that right now.

"You're starring off into space like an idiot." A voice remarked dryly, and I jumped, eyes narrowing at my brother who stood in front of my open door.

"What are you still doing up?" I demanded in false anger, trying to cover up for him catching me. I hid the paper behind my back, before pulling open the drawer of my nightstand and dropped the note inside, facing the brunette afterwards.

He wiggled a glass of water before me in explanation, then gave a sly grin. "Your face is all red. Thinking about _boys?_" He said the last word teasingly, but his next four words made my breath catch in my throat. "Or thinking about _Duncan?_"

"Just go to bed, Jeremy!" I muttered quickly, pushing him lightly out of my room and shutting the door. My brother and I had a pretty good relationship, but sometimes he was just too smart for his own good. He knew how to read me like an open book, like only two people in this world could. One of them being a certain punk boy I had no intention of calling tonight...

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

I chuckled loudly to myself, watching Courtney visibly fume as she turned another street corner. She squinted through the darkness, the dim streetlights providing little to no help.

"Would you be _quiet?_" She ordered, shooting me a cold look as she stood before an intersection, looking up at the street names and trying to put together where her house would be. I'd of thought she'd know this neighbourhood like the back of her hand; with all the fancy houses and gates everywhere. I'd have to come up here again next time I felt the urge to make a little extra cash. I'm sure the rich snobs here wouldn't miss a few diamond necklaces...

As I glanced back to the girl, I saw her mashing away at buttons on her phone, face scrunched up as she seemed to be unable to find whatever she was looking for. "Yo, babe, what'cha doing?" I called to her, jogging up so I could lean over her and peer at the screen.

"I'm calling for a ride home." She replied in a monotone. I glanced at the number she was about to call, the name _Nathan_ highlighted on the front, with her finger held over the talk button hesitantly.

Before she could think about it anymore, I swiped the cell from her hand, and click the back button. "Let's just walk around a little longer." I was kind of stunned when all I got in return was a glare before she nodded and demanded I return her phone to her.

After what seemed like days more of walking, we came across her house, mostly by accident.

"I'll fill up both our cars with gas and drive yours home tomorrow, okay?" I said once we reached her porch. Courtney looked irritated and freezing, but she still had enough energy left in her to argue with me.

"I will retrieve it myself. You may not touch my mother's car, you cretin." She quipped, then proceeded to spin on her heel and head for the door.

"So what are you going to tell_ mommy_ when she sees it's missing, hm?" I questioned, causing her to stop mid-step, seeming frozen where she stood.

"I'll calmly explain to her what happened. Everything will be fine." She breathed, and I leaned up against her mail box beside me.

"Oh yeah? You trying to convince me, or yourself, sweetheart?"

Courtney ignored me completely, mumbling something about not calling her sweetheart, before sneaking inside and shutting the door quietly. Now I had a long walk home, and a giddy mom to look forward to at the end of that walk. Great.

I walked out of Courtney's yard without looking back, my mind seemed to be spinning, not pausing long enough for me to form a coherent thought, except for the fact that Courtney had almost called Nathan. That one phone call could of ruined my chances with her forever.

Suddenly, my own phone started to play it's signature ring tone, while Gwen's name lit up the screen.

Apparently, that wasn't the only thing that could ruin my chances with Princess forever...

* * *

**AN: Cliffhanger. So, I'm sorry this chapter came out so slow, but here it is! :) Review and let me know what you think! I'll try to get the next one out sooner.  
**


	16. I Should Play Hero More Often

**Courtney's POV**

I wanted desperately to convince myself this was all some sick, sugar-before-bed induced nightmare. I would wake up in the morning, Nathan and I wouldn't be fighting, my mother's car wouldn't be parked outside Duncan's house, and I wouldn't be soaking wet and frozen to the bone. It didn't matter how many times I pinched my arm, I didn't wake.

I slipped inside the house as quietly as I possibly could, pausing briefly to peek out the window to make sure the dreadful criminal of a boy was indeed vacating the premises. He was.

Sliding off my shoes, and rubbing my hands over my arms to provide heat, -as I had been doing _all night _to no success- I tip-toed into the living room and took a seat in front of the fireplace to begin thawing myself out.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" Mom's voice had me squealing in fright, and nearly jumping backward into the fireplace. I composed myself, and nibbled on my lip as she began pacing before me. Throwing her hands up into the air; she started. "I go downstairs to grab a cup of tea, and I find my car, and my daughter missing! No note, no explanation, _nothing!_" She glared at me, pointing her finger in accusation. "You nearly gave me a heart attack! Do you know how bad the blizzard is getting? You could of gotten stuck somewhere, and kidnapped! Maybe even raped, or murdered!" It was typical of her to automatically jump to the worst conclusion possible. I now saw where I got it from. Guilt struck me like a baseball bat, causing my eyes to turn blurry with oncoming tears. It had been such a long night, and now this was just the icing on the crap flavoured cake.

"Mom... I-" I didn't even get a chance to say another word before she enveloped me in a hug, stroking my hair as she sniffed, tearing up herself.

"Just promise me you won't do it again, sweetie. I couldn't stand it if I lost you." The feeling of a shame ridden conscience still pecked away at me. Wait until she realized her car wasn't here, and where I had really been. That was when the sobbing of relief would turn into tears of disappointment, and her wondering where she went wrong while raising me. I couldn't explain to her what happened, unless I wanted to be grounded for a century.

I only hoped Duncan might pull through by returning the car, before my mother noticed it was missing.

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

I let the phone ring a couple times, weighing my options. Finally, with a shrug, I flipped it open.

"Isn't it past your bed time?"

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

I wasn't going to phone him. I had no reason to; yet the urge was still there. The numbers on my digital clock ticked by, reaching two in the morning, while I began doing anything to keep my attention off the cellular device sitting on my end table. I flipped through my art magazines, watched a horror film, but even after everything I did, my shiny silver phone continued to catch my eye.

"This doesn't have to be a big deal. He said to call whenever. Whenever means whenever I feel like it." I muttered to myself, reaching with a shaky hand toward my maple wood end table. Clutching the cell in my hand, I blew out a breath. "If he's sleeping, I say I sat on my phone by accident and called him. If he's awake, I... ask him if he took anything from my house, when he was here, because I can't find my..." I paused again, mauling over the items in my room before my eyes landed on my assorted collection of DVD's. "My Halloween DVD."

I dialed his number with a surge of confidence, smirking to myself at my plan, knowing full well I'd feel stupid for it later. It rung a for a bit, and I felt my confidence begin to deflate as I assumed he was probably asleep. Finger close to pressing on the _end call _button, his familiar husky-toned voice finally entered my ears. "Isn't it past your bed time?"

I felt relieved. Like I'd been given an extra breath of air while under water.

"Funny." I deadpanned, though cracked a smile to myself. I laid back, snuggled into my sheets, shutting my eyes as I spoke. "So I was just wondering-"

"Do you wanna go out tomorrow?" My heart lurched in my chest, seeming to come to a sudden halt at his request. My lips felt stuck, frozen in the shape of an O.

"I sorta need your help..." He muttered awkwardly, and my heart slowly began it's regular rhythm again. Of course he wasn't asking me out. Stupid, stupid...

"Yeah, sure." I shrugged in an attempt to sound casual. "Where and when?"

He hummed lightly to himself in thought, and I had to keep myself from smiling. He always did that when thinking hard about something. "Wanna hang out at the mall?"

I almost laughed. The mall wasn't either of our scene, per se, but I did need to pick up a new sketch book, so I figured we could kill two birds with one stone. "That sounds good. After school, then?"

"It's a date."

No, it really isn't.

* * *

**Duncan's POV**

Finally arriving home, I collapsed onto the couch, chucking my phone carelessly on the floor and burying my face in one of the cushions. I knew I was playing with fire, here. I could tell by her sudden intake of breath as I'd asked her if she wanted to go out, that she immediately got the wrong idea. Still, it was _Gwen._

Sure, we'd shared a thing in the past, but we'd both moved on. She couldn't still like me... She's got Trent now. And I've got...

"A difficult, bitch of a Princess..." I muttered into the pillow with a groan. I still had to bring back her mama's car, too. Looks like I wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

Heaving myself off the couch with a sigh, I ran a hand through my hair before reluctantly heading back out into the blizzard, empty gas can in hand, and set off to find the nearest gas station.

* * *

"You must be taking three years off your life with that thing," Gwen snidely remarked, poking my double cheese burger with her fork, before stabbing it back into her salad.

Snorting, I kicked her leg playfully under the table. "I'd rather die young and happy, then live off _rabbit food _my whole life." I eyed the leafy greens that sat before her, skeptically.

She laughed.

It felt like just yesterday I'd been here with Geoff, and now Christmas would be here in two short days. Thinking of Geoff, I pursed my lips, wondering how his present was coming along.

"So why the sudden urge to go out? And what happened to your forehead?" She asked, face contorted in confusion as she examined the bruise on my forehead.

"Can I not ask a friend out to the mall?" I replied cheekily, and she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, so, you're forehead. What happened?"

I sighed. "Well..."

_Dragging my feet along, I finally reached Courtney's car, after my long trek down to the gas station, and began to fill it up. I grumbled to myself as the wind cut through my layers like they were nothing. "She better be freaking ecstatic I'm doing this." I growled to myself, drumming my fingers anxiously against the side of the car, before finally deciding it had enough gas in it to last to her house. Setting the half-empty can of gasoline in the car, I set back off down the snowy roads. I yawned, once, twice, then again. After trying for fifteen minutes, I eventually found myself in her driveway, and parked the car. _

_Hopping out, I stared at the keys in my hand. I couldn't very well leave them outside, and under the mat, they may never find them. I was so exhausted, I almost threw them on the ground and walked away. However, knowing that wouldn't score me any brownie points with her, I tip-toed around the back of her house, trying all the ground level windows, until I found one I could pick the lock on. It was a skill that came naturally to me, and didn't even take much thought. Climbing silently through the window, and shutting it just as softly, I peered around the inside of her house, squinting through the darkness. Making my way over to the front door, about to hang the car keys up on the little wooden peg with the rest of them, I wasn't prepared for the sudden impact that hit my forehead and had me sprawling to the ground in a mess of limbs. I heard something else heavy fall to the floor, too, but my mind was reeling too quickly for me to take notice of whatever it was.  
_

_Seeing stars, I heard a gasp, and suddenly felt two warm hands lightly touch my forehead. The familiar scent of vanilla and cinnamon washed over me, and I felt even more confused. Either it was Princess that was kneeling over me right now, or I had a concussion. Both seemed likely._

_"Duncan! I'm sorry, I thought you were a burglar, I-" Lifting up my hand, I covered her mouth with it, wincing as I felt my forehead with the other hand. No bump, at least.  
_

_Grabbing my wrist with her own hand, she tugged it from her mouth and her expression turned a little more steely. From what I could tell in the darkness, half disoriented, anyway.  
_

_"What the hell are you doing here? Robbing us?" She hissed, and I grinned slyly._

_"Naw, you know the only thing I wanna steal here, is your heart." I winked at her, and had to keep from laughing when she gave me her signature bitchy glare._

_I got back up on my feet with a bit of effort. "Would you relax, babe? I was just returning your car keys. You should be damn grateful I did, too. I could of tossed them in a bush for all I care."_

_She then spotted the shiny lump in the darkness that landed on the floor when I was hit, and snatched the keys up. "Oh... Well, I appreciate that..." She mutter, reluctantly. "And I apologize for hitting you." She spun around and walked over to the key rack; hanging the set up.  
_

_I smirked and walked back into her field of vision. "Come on darling, I could sue you for assault. Say you're sorry like you mean it."_

_"I could sue **you **for breaking and entering!" She screeched, all the while still keeping her voice down; shooting paranoid looks up stairs I could faintly make-out in the blackness._

_"Fine. Although, if I'm being charged anyway, how about we add sexual harassment to the list?" I whispered to her seductively, stepping closer to her until she backed up enough for her to be pressed up against the wall._

_"Y-You pig!" Court snarled, hands held out in front of her, palms flat, as if it'd really keep me at a distance._

_"You can't keep it up forever," I purred lowly, deciding the hit to the head, and lack of sleep, was making me act hornier then normal. At the moment, I'd have no problem tearing her clothes off her body and ravaging her, like I wanted so badly to do._

_"Duncan." She said, point blank, in a **I'm not fooling around** tone of voice that reminded me way too much of my mother._

_Sighing, I backed off, shoving one hand in my pocket and waiting for her to drop her pathetic attempt of a shield.  
_

_"What'd you smack me with, anyways?" I asked, absently rubbing my forehead with my free hand.  
_

_Courtney smiled, rather evilly. "A dictionary."_

_I always knew those things were evil._

_Yawning suddenly, the lateness of the night suddenly seemed to really weigh on me, and I realized it was reaching close to four thirty in the morning. Stretching, I made my way back over to the front door, unlocking the deadbolt and turning the knob, ready to let myself out._

_"Duncan, wait." Courtney stopped me, and before I knew it, I felt her clutch my bicep as she stood on her tiptoes and pecked my cheek lightly. It was over in half a second, but I couldn't find the will to do more then smile rather stupidly. The seductive, charming side I'd had showing only moments ago, now reduced to a pile of love-sick mush._

_"Thank you." She said quietly, before pushing on my back with her small hands, urging me out the door._

_"Sure, sure," I replied back, waiting until the door was shut and locked behind me, to reach up and touch my cheek.  
_

Gwen burst into laughter, as I finished telling her the story. "She hit you with a dictionary?"

I frowned at her. I knew I should of made up some cool story, like I wrestled some old lady's purse away from a dude and got hit in the forehead. Then again, I'd probably be the thief who stole the purse in the first place.

"Oh, suck it, gothy. Now, I need your help with a little something... What do you know about shopping for bossy, uptight brunettes?"

* * *

**AN: Finally, it's done! Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I haven't been feeling in the writing mood, lately. Tell me what you thought, as always, with a review~**


End file.
